Our Tomorrow
by Brida.wu
Summary: Luhan menjadi pemerannya tahun ini. Apa yang ia rasakan, ia lalui, ia pikul dan juga apa yang ia pertahankan... "Pada akhirnya Sehun takkan pernah mencintaiku…" for event HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE. HunHan sligh HunBaek ft. ChanBaek Oneshoot. RnR?


_Jadi gini, di penghujung bulan desember tahun kemarin *eaakkk* aku udah pernah nge post ff ini dalam bentuk twoshoot tapi masih on going baru nge post chap 1 nya aja dan tiba2 di hapus sama pihak ffn, aishhh~_

_Jadi akupu mutusin buat repost tapi kali ini dalam bentuk Oneshoot, daripada reader semua musti nunggu (emang ada?) kelanjutannya lagi jadinya yahh gini deh hasilnya. Aku ngetiknya ga sadar kalo wordnya udah nyampe 14k+, ini bakal nge bosenin banget (aku aja yg ngetik sampe bosan -.-) dengan alur maju mundur, belum lagi diksinya… aduh jangan civok aku sangking bikin mumet pas baca._

_Btw, ini ff ga cuman sinetron aja tapi juga bisa jadi dongeng yang akan ngantar kalian semua buat bobo saat membacanya wkwkwkwkw_

_Tapi tetp yang terakhir, aku mau bilang SELAMAT MEMBACA dan semoga bermimpi indah~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR TOMORROW**

**Cast**: Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun** Support Cast: **Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Huang ZiTao, etc.** Genre: **Sinetron dengan segala bentuk absurd lain yang ikut menemani** Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **M (Sex Activity Inside)

**Warning: **TYPO everywhere, alur maju-mundur, diksi ancur bikin mumet

**[HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE]**

**[Selu-SeHan-HunHan]**

**[ENJOY]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Luhan tak benar-benar paham atas hidup yang tengah ia jalani saat ini. Bagai reflek, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seperti apa ia bangun di pagi hari, menghabiskan sarapannya, menonton teve atau kadang-kadang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca komik.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar khusus.

Baekhyun tetap datang di pagi buta. Membantu dirinya mempersiapkan diri dan melakukan terapi rutinnya. Menggerakkan kakinya, mencoba membawa tungkainya untuk melangkah dan juga mencoba menghabiskan waktu sedikitnya dua menit untuk berdiri tegak tanpa pegangan apapun.

Jika Luhan mampu, maka Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang bersorak. Suaranya yang melengking mau tak mau membuat Luhan ikut menarik senyum lebar—atau bahkan tertawa.

Namun tidak semua pekikan juga senyuman lebar akan rasa senang itu haruslah di karenakan Luhan memberikan satu perubahan lain pada tubuhnya. Ada beberapa hal yang lain lagi, namun sepertinya takkan pernah jauh akan Luhan pula.

Seperti pagi ini, mungkin.

Baekhyun datang dengan langkah tergesa di jam tujuh itu. Gorden jendela kamar Luhan ia buka selebar mungkin. Matahari segera masuk dan cahaya cukup terasa menusuk, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Baekhyun berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Memamerkan sebuah senyum lebar dan Luhan menyergitkan kening sebagai respon—bingung.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun menyapa.

"Selamat pagi," balasnya pula.

Luhan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan kakinya di turunkan oleh Baekhyun untuk menapak pada lantai.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi kau." Baekhyun menjawab ambigu. Luhan kembali menyergitkan keningnya, kali ini lebih dalam dan kerutannya terbentuk tiga garis.

"Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kau." Kepalanya ia condongkan kepada telinga Luhan dan berbisik pelan disana. "Sehun berada di bawah, dia menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama."

Bola mata Luhan tertarik dalam sekejab. Lelaki lumpuh itu menatap Baekhyun dengan raut tak percaya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sehun disini? Benarkah?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Ya. Karena itu kau harus segera membersihkan dirimu."

Betapa senangnya Luhan. Pria itu dengan begitu bersemangat segera meminta Baekhyun untuk membantu dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sembari bercoloteh banyak hal sepanjang pagi itu.

Luhan memang selalu ini. Sehun selalu menjadi alasan mengapa ia bisa begitu cerewet tiba-tiba. Bercerita ini-itu dengan pujian disana-sini sebagai bumbu pelengkapnya.

Sehun yang menjadi tunangannya itu memang sibuk. Cukup sibuk dan menjadikan keduanya tak dapat bertemu dalam waktu yang banyak. Wajar jika Luhan begitu bersemangat ketika mengetahui adanya Sehun di rumahnya kini.

Baekhyun yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Ia tak menyela sama sekali dan tetap mendengarkan Luhan dengan baik. Gerakan tangannya tetap sibuk memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuk Luhan kenakan lalu menata rambutnya setelah itu.

"Uh, Baek kau memang selalu tau jika Sehun tak begitu suka pakaian dengan corak yang berlebih." Luhan mematut dirinya lama di depan cermin.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

Ia meraih kursi roda milik Luhan di sudut lalu menuntun lelaki cantik itu untuk duduk disana. Luhan segera memasang senyuman manisnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sehun di ruang makan.

Sehun menyambut dengan senyuman tipis seperti biasa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Kedua tangannya terbentang lebar ke udara dan Luhan serta merta masuk ke dalam pelukan tunangannya itu.

"Aku senang kau datang." Luhan berujar.

Mata keduanya saling bertautan ketika pelukan itu terlepas. Sehun mengambil langkah menuju bagian belakang kursi roda—hendak mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun untuk mendorong kursi roda itu lebih dekat dengan meja makan.

Sehun hanya melirik Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi namun menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap punggung tangan lelaki bermarga Byun itu walau hanya sesaat saja. Baekhyun menarik lengannya cepat dan segera berlalu menjauhi ruang makan setelah itu.

Seperti biasa… tanpa peduli walau Sehun menatap dirinya dengan kecewa.

**.**

Baekhyun memeriksa ponsel miliknya lagi hari ini. Berharap jika ada sebuah pesan atau panggilan masuk untuk ia terima tertera pada layar.

Namun sayangnya disana kosong. Hanya gambar pemandangan pantai sebagai latar dan selebihnya tak ada apapun lagi. Baekhyun mendesah sekali. Ponsel miliknya itu ia simpan kembali pada kantung celananya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan kamar tidur Luhan.

Pandangannya teralih pada luar jendela dan menemukan dua sejoli itu pada halaman. Bercengkrama akrab dan terlihat sekali mereka begitu menikmatinya. Seperti apa kadang jemari Sehun melayang mengusap helaian rambut milik Luhan dan menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut pada belakang telinganya.

Luhan tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah. Ia dengan manja meninju lengan Sehun dan berakhir saling tertawa bersama akan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum samar melihatnya. Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia dan Sehun pun terlihat baik-baik saja menjalaninya.

Seolah apa yang menjadi hari lalu takkan ada artinya lagi di masa kini. Lagipula semuanya takkan pernah sama lagi. Semua perubahan itu seolah Luhan yang mengaturnya. Bagaimana dirinya yang sekarang tanpa sadar menjadi sebuah patokan mengapa semua orang beralih menyayangi dirinya.

Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu.

**.**

Ada banyak hal yang kelam terjadi dalam kurun waktu tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari ini. Satu tahun lebih jelasnya menampakkan banyak kejadian yang terjadi dengan begitu sistematis dan rasanya begitu terancang dengan sangat sempurna.

Luhan menjadi pemerannya dalam tahun ini.

Apa yang ia rasakan, ia lalui, ia pikul dan juga apa yang ia pertahankan… semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Tidak ayahnya, tidak Tao dan tidak pula Sehun.

Luhan merasa sepi walau ia membantah habis-habisan hal itu. Dia merupakan perilaku yang kuat. Dan memang akan selalu seperti itu.

Pada musim dingin tahun lalu Luhan pun masih tetap menjadi sosok paling kuat disini. Batinnya terluka namun fisiknya tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Dia adalah Luhan dan tetap menjadi Luhan.

**.**

Ada begitu banyak pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk menceritakan seperti apa Luhan pada batas waktu tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari yang lalu. Angkuh, menyebalkan, keji dan sekelebat perumpamaan buruk lainnya seolah menjadi pelengkap atas nama lahirnya itu.

Dirinya merupakan lulusan Univeritas Harvard dan mendapat gelar sarjana dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun saja. Mengejar segalanya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin dan kembali ke Seoul dengan gelas master di belakang nama.

Pribadinya keras. Terlahir dalam keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi martabat membuat segalanya haruslah terlihat sempurna. Riwayat hidupnya membosankan. Tao menertawakannya sampai perut terasa sakit. Kumpulan kertas dalam map menjadi teman terbaiknya selama ini. Sebaliknya bioskop dan sederet tempat hiburan lainnya menjadi hal yang tabu untuk ia perdengarkan. Dan lagi, Tao menertawakan dirinya karena hal itu.

_Flat_, menjadi kata pendeskripsian lain atas dirinya. Tao yang menambahi kata itu. Adik bungsunya itu sebenarnya cukup merasa bosan tiap kali harus menceritakan seperti apa menawannya dunia luar itu. Beberapa selipan kata pesta pora juga seks di dalam sana membuat Luhan muak dan berakhir dengan menghantam kepala si pria bermata panda itu dengan map miliknya.

"Ayolah ge, kau takkan menyesal karena memberikan jawaban: Ya atas ajakanku malam ini." Tao memaksanya terlalu sering.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pusing selepas kembali dari perusahaan dan di sambut oleh ajakan Tao untuk datang ke pesta temannya itu.

"Sedikit hiburan untukmu yang telah bekerja keras selama ini. Kesepakatan kerja takkan hilang hanya di karenakan kau pergi ke klub malam bukan?" satu alis milik Tao berjengit pada keningnya.

Menggelikan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan kesal dan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Tunggu disini sedang aku berganti pakaian di dalam." Ia berujar datar sebelum menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tao memekik kegirangan. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu tersenyum sumringah dan menempatkan bokongnya dengan santai pada badan sofa.

"Tentu saja, dan kumohon jangan pakai pakaian kantormu, ge. Kita akan ke klub bukannya ruang rapat." Tao mengejek tentu saja dan syukurnya Luhan tak mendengarn hal itu. Karena jika Ya, pria cantik itu pasti akan segera menarik persetujuannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Tapi sejujurnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya… ia merasa menyesal untuk memberikan jawaban Ya dan Luhan berharap ia dapat menarik persetujuannya itu kembali._

**.**

Klub malam menjadi tempat hiburan pertama yang Luhan kunjungi selama dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup. Seluruh gemerlapan akan kesenangan duniawi itu membuat kepalanya sedikit bertambah pusing oleh suara dentuman musik yang berdentang keras di setiap sudut.

Tao terlihat begitu senang di sampingnya. Dia dengan begitu kurang ajar merengkuh pinggang Luhan—seolah-olah pria bertubuh kecil di sampingnya itu merupakan kekasihnya saja. Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun Tao malah mengabaikan hal itu.

Langkahnya ia tarik semakin dalam masuk ke dalam sana. Tetap mempertahankan posisi dengan menjepit tubuh kecil Luhan di antara lengannya dan ia bergabung dengan sekelompok teman-temannya di sudut. Mengujarkan beberapa kata yang menjadi kalimat sapaan dan Luhan merasa begitu bodoh karena ikut ajakan adik bungsunya itu.

"Kekasihmu?" satu di antara mereka melirik Luhan dengan seduktif. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan keinginan berlebih dan Luhan menganggap hal itu sebagai tindakan yang kurang ajar.

Tao ikut melirik Luhan dan mengerling jenaka pada temannya itu.

"Cantik bukan?"

_Damn Tao!_ Maki Luhan dalam hati. Ia menggeraskan rahangnya tanpa sadar dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Luhan membawa langkahnya menuju bartender dan menunjuk sebotol koktail di rak. Selama beberapa menit ia habiskan waktunya seorang diri, menenguk cairan koktailnya sesekali dengan pandangan mata tanpa sadar terfokus pada lantai dansa yang terpaut beberapa meter di samping kirinya.

Gerekannya yang aneh—atau memang karena Luhan tak paham akan _dancing_ yang di sertai dengan sorakan kaum hawa maupun adam di sekitar penari aneh itu cukup menganggu pula. Ya ya… harus Luhan akui jika lelaki yang tengah meliukkan badannya disana itu tampan, er… sangat tampan.

Konsentrasinya seketika hanya terfokus pada pemuda itu saja. Tangannya melayang di udara dengan gelas koktail di tangan. Memperhatikan lekat dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, udara di sekitar seolah terhisap oleh suatu palung dan Luhan merasa terhenyak pada tempatnya begitu saja

Mata sipit itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi namun sebuah siratan lain terlukis disana. Luhan sama sekali tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pria itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring tiba-tiba dan hanya berlangsung sekejab saja tapi memberikan sebuah efek asing dan Luhan… entahlah.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya secara sepihak—kembali larut pada liukan tubuhnya dan sebuah bisikan menyapu indera pendengaran milik Luhan dengan apik.

"Namanya Sehun."

Bartender itu menyunggingkan senyuman pula di sela-sela ucapannya.

"Kudengar dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya…"

Seharusnya Luhan tak harus tertarik namun gilanya ia malah memalingkan kepalanya kepada si bartender dan memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh keingintahuannya disana.

**.**

Seharusnya Luhan memang memberikan jawaban Tidak untuk ajakan Tao malam kemarin. Semuanya bahkan begitu kacau Luhan rasa selepas ia kembali dari klub malam itu—dengan pikiran melayang-layang akan sosok pria bernama Sehun.

Tatapan mata tajam juga senyuman miring yang tersampir pada sudut bibirnya, nyatanya masih dapat Luhan ingat betul. Bayangan pria itu membayangi pikirannya dengan kurang ajar, tidak tau sopan santun dan terus saja bergentayangan.

Matahari di puncak langit telah di gantikan oleh rembulan. Suasana perkantoran telah sepi sejak tiga jam lalu, menyisakan dirinya juga beberapa penjaga keamanan sebelum jam malam menjemput.

Luhan mengusak helaian rambutnya dengan gusar. Sangat gusar dan raut lelah wajahnya semakin menyakinkan betapa sedang tak baik-baiknya keadaan direktur muda ini. Matanya bergulir jatuh melirik jam yang melingkari lengannya. Menatap tiap angka romawi yang tercetak disana dan hatinya mulai menimbang-nimbang akan sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Luhan pada akhirnya bangkit. Meraih jasnya yang tersampir pada badan kursi besar miliknya lalu melangkah besar-besar keluar dari ruang kerja direkturnya itu.

**.**

Ini menjadi kali kedua bagi Luhan menjejali kakinya menapak pada klub malam. Tidak bersama Tao seperti malam kemarin melainkan seorang diri. Pakaian kerja masih melekat pada tubuhnya yang mungil—menandakan jika dirinya segera bertolak ke tempat ini tanpa sempat berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu di rumah. Jas mahal hitamnya ia tinggalkan di dalam mobil menyisakan kemeja putih miliknya saja yang melekat pada tubuh dengan dua kancing teratas ia biarkan terlepas.

Langkahnya tertuju pada meja bartender lagi. Menunjuk sebotol _wine_ pada rak dan mulai menyesap minuman berakohol itu seorang diri. Matanya masih menilik tajam pada lantai dansa—yang sayangnya malam ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada seseorang bernama Sehun terlihat berada disana untuk meliukkan badannya.

Beberapa orang yang haus akan kesenangan meliukkan badan mereka masing-masing dengan iringan musik disko tak beraturan. Luhan mendengus kesal tanpa sadar. Pikirnya, sia-sia saja ia datang lagi ke tempat ini jika pada akhirnya apa yang menjadi tujuannya tak kunjung ia dapati.

Ia membanting gelas miliknya di atas meja dengan keras dan telah bersiap untuk melangkah pergi dari sana ketika seseorang menempatkan dirinya duduk tepat di samping kursi yang ia duduki. Pria itu menyulut sebatang rokok dan dengan kurang ajar menghembuskan asapnya tepat pada wajah milik Luhan.

Luhan mengeram kesal. Rahangnya mengeras ia paksa untuk melihat siapa perokok tak tau sopan santun itu. Matanya mendelik tajam dan dalam hitungan detik tergantikan akan tatapan keterkejutan olehnya.

Pria perokok itu adalah Sehun.

Mata bulat milik Luhan membola dan Sehun menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis tersampir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa dirinya dengan santai.

Luhan tergugu beberapa saat dan lidahnya berubah kelu tanpa alasan.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin… dan malam ini."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Tangannya meraba meja bartender untuk meraih gelas miliknya kembali. Menuangkan _wine_ dari botol lalu menyesap isinya dengan pelan.

"Mencari seseorang?" Sehun bertanya. Matanya masih menilik Luhan dengan menyeringai. Bagian samping wajah Luhan membuat ia sedikit banyak merasa tertarik. Pria bertubuh mungil di sampingnya itu memang manis—atau juga cantik. Kehadirannya di tempat ini, Sehun rasa kurang pantas. Lihat bagaimana cara ia berpakaian, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jika dirinya merupakan seseorang yang akrab dengan dunia malam seperti ini.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan cepat.

Wajahnya ia palingkan lagi pada Sehun dan kedua pasang iris itu serta merta saling bertautan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun semakin lebar menyunggingkan senyum seringaiannya itu. Batang rokoknya ia letakkan pada asbak di dekatnya sesaat sebelum menautkan bola matanya kembali dengan milik Luhan.

"Disini terlalu berisik, ayo pergi ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara."

**.**

Luhan tak pernah suka di perintah apalagi di atur. Prinsipnya, dirinyalah yang memberikan perintah dan dirinyalah yang membuat peraturan. Semua orang yang terikat dengannya mutlak untuk mengikuti setiap apa yang menjadi keinginannya itu.

Dan malam ini jelas berbeda sekali. Bagaimana Sehun berjalan memimpin di depan dan bahkan menentukan tempat untuk mereka agar dapat berbicara leluasa—Luhan bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia menuruti ajakan pria asing ini.

Sehun membawanya ke lantai tiga dan berdiam diri dalam waktu yang lama di balkon. Di masing-masing tangan terdapat sebuah gelas tinggi yang berisikan cairan anggur berkadar alkohol tinggi di dalamnya. Angin malam berhembus kencang dan helaian rambut mereka tertiup tanpa arah. Luhan memandang jauh pada langit malam di depannya dan ia tau betul jika alkohol itu mulai menguasai dirinya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajahnya dengan takjub. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul ketika Luhan memamerkan sebuah lengkungan pada bibirnya itu.

"Ringan sekali rasanya…" Luhan bersuara lepas dan lagi menenguk minuman miliknya. "Seolah ada tali yang menarik jauh ke atas dan satu sisinya tiba-tiba terputus. Tubuh jatuh terhempas begitu saja dan rasanya… Wah~"

"Kau terlihat tak begitu baik?"

Luhan menatapnya. Satu tangan ia bawa menopang pipinya dan ia perhatikan _gesture_ wajah milik Sehun dengan seksama.

"Menurutmu apa yang salah disini? Aku hanya menginginkan hal terbaik, bagaimana aku mengatur setiap inci perusahaan tak lebih karena aku menginginkan hal yang baik saja."

Sehun sedikit berkerut bingung. Apakah Luhan tengah bercerita mengenai permasalahannya saat ini?

"Mereka semua hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh yang mengenyam pendidikan sekenanya saja. Menurutmu aneh jika aku mendapatkan gelar master hanya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun saja? Ayah bahkan telah menjanjikan sebuah perusahaan untuk ku kelola sendiri, apakah pantas jika aku hanya lulus dari sekolah menengah?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk belahan pipinya beberapa kali.

"Aku pasti sudah mabuk."

Sehun tersenyum simpul kembali lalu menarik gelas tinggi itu dari genggam Luhan. Menyimpannya di meja dan ia condongkan wajahnya setelah itu. Ia menatap seksama Luhan dan pria mungil itu memunculkan semburat rona merah pada pipinya itu.

Luhan balas menatapnya dan hembusan nafas hangat Sehun tanpa sadar membuat nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sehun mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya singkat. Bahkan sebelum Luhan mampu menelaah apa yang tengah terjadi, seperti bagaimana Sehun mencuri ciuman pertama miliknya, bagaimana Sehun dengan begitu mudahnya menempelkan bibir mereka masing-masing karena—Hei, bahkan mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi disini.

Luhan seharusnya melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada wajah si pria bernama Sehun itu bukannya merona dan bahkan mengikuti ajakannya tanpa sempat memikirkan hal yang seharusnya ia pikirkan secara matang terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo habiskan malam bersama."

**.**

Ciuman itu memanas dengan decakan birahi tingkat tinggi disana sini. Punggung terasa sakit bertabrakan dengan kayu pintu namun ia abaikan. Baginya, bibir milik Sehun haruslah menjadi fokus utamanya malam ini.

Sehun melumat bibirnya tanpa segan sama sekali. Melesakkan lidahnya sedalam yang ia bisa dan Luhan pun tersedak. Liurnya menetes dalam jumlah yang banyak. Nafasnya memendek dan paru-parunya terasa begitu kosong ia rasa.

Baru ketika Sehun membawa bibirnya mengenai kulit leher, Luhan barulah dapat mengisi paru-parunya.

Desahannya menggema di kamar tamaram ini. Jilatan terburu Sehun mengenai kulit lehernya lalu turun pada tulang selangka. Kancing kemejanya telah Sehun lepas tanpa Luhan ketahui kapan laki-laki itu melakukannya. Ia bertelajang dada dan Sehun pun kembali melumat bibirnya.

Sehun menekan tulang ekornya dengan telak dan Luhan terpekik. Sesuatu di antara selangkangannya terasa menggelitik ketika bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lain milik Sehun sendiri.

Rasanya menyenangkan, Luhan bersumpah. Sensasi yang menguar dari sana memabukkan.

Tubuhnya sempoyongan di bawa Sehun jatuh menubruk ranjang di bawahnya. Luhan menggeliat akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada punggungnya lagi. Matanya ia paksa untuk terbuka dan ia dapati Sehun tengah menarik bajunya lepas.

Badannya sedikit berkeringat dengan beberapa otot yang terlihat pada perutnya. Luhan menatapnya bergairah. Biarkan jiwa rasionalnya menghilang sejenak untuk malam ini, apapun itu asal ia mendapatkan puncak malamnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Luhan ingin mendapatkan sentuhan yang dapat menghangati tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum mempesona. Tubuhnya ia rundukkan jatuh berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan. Tubuh si pria mungil itu ia tindih dan rasa hangat yang lain pun mulai menguar di sekitar mereka.

"Kau tertarik padaku bukan?" Sehun bersuara rendah di atasnya.

Luhan terkunci. Gerakan tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah balas memandang pada iris milik Sehun saja.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Jawaban Luhan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menelusuri rahang pria di bawahnya itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Kau bahkan merelakan bibir ini ku kecup untuk pertama kali."

"A-apa?"

Sehun tak segera menjawab. Bibirnya ia tempelkan kembali pada bibir milik Luhan dan melumatnya kali ini. Menarik bibir atas-bawahnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia lepas kembali.

"Kau kaku dalam berciuman, Jelas sekali ini adalah kali pertama bagimu."

Luhan memalu. Rona merah yang menjalar membuat Sehun semakin tertawa. Luhan melihat hal itu dengan kesal. Tangannya mendorong dada Sehun namun tak dapat ia lakukan. Belaian jemari Sehun pada wajahnya menjadi salah satu alasan.

"Katakan keinginanmu." Sehun kembali berujar. Kali ini lebih berat terdengar, lebih serius dan juga tegas.

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti. Matanya menatap jauh pada bola mata Sehun.

"Lakukan lagi."

"Hm?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jenggah. "Aku tak suka berbasa-basi."

Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, um…"

"Luhan. Namaku adalah Luhan…"

"Ya, Luhan.

**.**

Pahanya terkangkang selebar yang dapat ia lakukan. Terlingkar erat pada pinggang milik Sehun dengan sentakan-sentakan tak beraturan yang terpusat pada penis milik Sehun di dalam lubang miliknya.

Luhan gila dengan desahan-desahan nyaring yang terus ia suarakan dan Sehun semakin brutal bergerak. Penis miliknya mengacung begitu keras merobek setiap aspek kulit rektum miliknya dan nafasnya serasa tersangkut entah kemana.

Dadanya berdebar dengan cepat. Suaranya sampai berdengar samar di antara desahan-desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Hingga ketika orgasme miliknya sampai untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun pun menyusul dan ia jatuh ambruk menimpa tubuh Luhan di bawahnya.

"Menakjubkan." Bisik Sehun.

**.**

Gila adalah satu kata pasti yang mampu menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini. Malam terakhir itu terjadi dan ia tau harus seperti apa menopang dirinya sekarang. Sehun alasannya.

Pagi buta Luhan terjaga dengan keadaan selembar selimut yang menutupi selebihnya… tak ada. Dia seorang diri di kamar asing itu. Sehun yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya nyatanya ia tak berada disana. Secarik kertas tersampir di dekat lampu tidur, berisikan pesan singkat yang membuat Luhan merutuki dirinya sepanjang hari itu.

Ia meraih ponselnya dengan kalut dan menghubungi salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Tidak peduli seperti apa caranya, berikan aku informasi apapun mengenai pria bernama Sehun!"

Setelah itu Luhan bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur. Meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Langkahnya ia bawa menjauh meninggalkan tempat birahinya memuncak semalam. Sembari meninggalkan sumpah serapah sedang satu tangannya tetap menggenggam kertas pesan yang Sehun tinggalkan untuknya dengan erat.

"_Tubuhmu yang terbaik. Kapan-kapan ayo kita lakukan lagi. Sehun."_

**.**

Nama lengkapnya adalah Oh Sehun. Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun—sebaya dengan Luhan. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen di jalan Hongdae dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai agen pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan kecil dalam kurun satu tahun terakhir ini.

Luhan menggumankan beberapa patah kalimat yang tertera pada kertas dalam genggamannya. Matanya menatap sejurus pada secarik gambar berobjekkan Sehun disana. Senyum miringnya tersampirkan. Satu tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel miliknya dan menggetikkan beberapa _digit_ nomor yang tertera disana.

Suara sambungan terdengar selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya seseorang pemilik _digit_ nomor itu pun menerima panggilannya.

"Sehun ini aku, Luhan."

**.**

Musim panas menjadi awal atas segala tingkah tak wajar yang mulai Luhan lakoni. Dirinya tak begitu peduli akan segala yang terjadi pada dirinya. Terjadi begitu saja dan Luhan nyatanya cukup menikmati hal itu.

Dirinya tak pernah tau apa itu yang di sebut dengan cinta. Hanya merupakan sekelebat kata tak penting untuk hidup yang menjunjung tinggi martabat seperti yang ia rasakan ini, Luhan pikir itulah cinta.

Saat berada dalam posisi seorang diri, Luhan mulai memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Tentang pembicaraan random Tao terus saja mengusik dirinya dalam waktu yang lama. Tentang seperti apa _flat_ hidupnya selama ini, Tao menyarakan Luhan untuk membangun sosok diri yang setidaknya terlihat lebih bergairah untuk di pandang. Tidak selamanya yang Luhan lihat hanyalah retetan nominal angka pada prospek kerja sama. Seseorang pengisi hati tak seharusnya pula luput dari perhatiannya itu.

Di hari lalu Luhan tak pernah ingin peduli tentang segala hal yang sempat Tao jabarkan, namun kali ini ia memikirkannya. Sehun membuat ia tertarik entah karena apa. Seks menjadi awalnya, mungkin.

Sentuhan satu malamnya membuat dirinya sedikit banyak menaruh perhatian berlebih kepada sosok itu. Tak ada alasan mengapa ia melakukannya, ini bukan cinta—Luhan menyakini hal itu. Tertarik mungkin. Sehun mencuri sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya dalam korteks transparan tak terlihat, menjadikan hal itu seolah menjadi suatu alasan lain mengapa Sehun harus tetap tinggal bersama dirinya.

Menggelikan.

**.**

Mobil mewah miliknya terparkir manis di depan sebuah gedung perkantoran sembari menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana dengan posisi tenang. Sosok Sehun terlihat. Terlihat begitu lelah dan memasuki mobil miliknya dengan gerakan tubuh yang malas.

Luhan mengejar dan menghalangi pergerakan pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kendaraan pribadinya itu. Bola mata milik Sehun membola. Menatap terkejut kepada Luhan yang di balas dengan senyum miring pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku memikirkan pesan yang kau tinggalkan di kamar terakhir. Awalnya aku hanya akan menganggap apa yang kita lakukan itu sebagai yeah… _one night stand_ mungkin. Tapi kau seolah menawarkan sesuatu hal yang lain disana."

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya. Matanya balas menatap Luhan dan sadar betul atas apa yang tengah pria mungil ini perbincangkan.

"Ah yeah…"

Luhan mendengar respon itu dengan tak senang.

"Kau terlalu menganggap remeh diriku Sehun." Ujarnya sarkastik. "Aku bahkan takkan pernah sudi untuk merasa rugi dalam aspek apapun. Kau tau, aku seolah merasa kau tengah memanfaatkan diriku disini."

Sehun menjenggitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan berdecih. Merutuki dalam hati seperti apa bodoh—atau pura-pura bertingkah bodoh—si pria yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti di atasnya itu.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskan dirimu begitu saja asal kau ingin tau."

Luhan tak sekedar mengujarkan kalimat itu. Ia melakukannya. Ia menggapit lengan Sehun kemanapun ia ingin melangkah. Merengkuhnya erat-erat tanpa mempedulikan seperti apa rasa tak sukanya pria itu.

Luhan bahkan tanpa sadar mengatur kehidupannya. Membelikan Sehun sebuah apartemen baru di Gangnam, menempatkan dirinya sesuka hati pada perusahaannya juga mengatur setiap jadwal yang harus pria itu lakukan tiap harinya. Belum lagi orang-orang kepercayaan Luhan seolah mengikuti setiap inci pergerakannya.

Sehun tak suka. Ia merasa jenggah. Menghilang di malam hari dan kadang pula tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sehari penuh dan Luhan pun murka. Ia memaki begitu gusar dan menghajar pria itu dengan kepalan tangannya secara brutal.

Sehun tertunduk di lantai dengan bibir sobek yang di aliri darah. Dirinya bukan tak mampu, melayangkan pukulan seperti halnya Luhan merupakan hal yang mudah untuk ia lakukan. Hanya saja ia tak ingin. Atau tak suka lebih tepatnya.

Nafas bergulung di dada membuat Luhan rubuh di depannya. Bersimpuh lelah dan ia hampiri Sehun dengan lutut yang bergesek pada lantai. Kedua lengannya terbuka melingkari badan si tinggi dan mengeluarkan tarikan nafas hangatnya pada sisi wajah pria itu.

"Apa kau tak menyukaiku?" ia berbisik. Helaan nafasnya masih terasa begitu panas menerpa kulit wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tertarik… ya kau benar. Aku tertarik padamu, Sehun."

Pengakuan itu sedikit memalukan dan Luhan mengakui hal itu dalam hatinya. Sehun bergeming pada tempatnya. Terdiam bisu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama atas lanjutan yang hendak Luhan suarakan untuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau harus seperti apa, bertindak atau bertingkah… seperti inilah aku."

Pelukannya menggerat dan ia jatuhkan tubuh kecilnya itu sepenuhnya bertumpu pada tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun…" panggilnya. Suaranya terdengar lelah. "Tak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku?"

Sehun tertengun dalam waktu yang lama.

_Apa artinya ini?_

**.**

Sehun berada disisinya.

Sehun mendengarkan apa yang menjadi petuahnya. Apa yang menjadi keinginannya dan apapun yang menjadi kalimat yang Luhan suarakan, Sehun mendengarkan semua itu.

Sehun memberlakukan dirinya dengan baik. Membelainya dengan sayang dan menciumnya dengan cinta.

Cinta.

Apa yang menjadi definisi cinta disini?

Dadanya tak pernah berdebar saat Luhan mulai bertingkah lucu di depannya. Dadanya masih terasa kosong, masih tetap terhempas akan masa lalu yang menyakiti dirinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Luhan bukan pelarian disini, Sehun menjamin hal itu.

Kebersamaannya dengan Luhan mungkin terlihat palsu namun Sehun menikmatinya dengan baik.

Dadanya masih tak berdebar. Masih belum.

Mungkin birahi malam itu masih mengusai dirinya sampai dengan hari ini.

Luhan menganggumkan. Parasnya jelita. Dia seorang pria muda dengan asset kekayaan disana-sini. Luhan sempurna dan Sehun menambahi jika seks dengannya pun memabukkan.

Ya-ya… Luhan sedikit banyak menghibur gundah lara hati akan retaknya percintaan masa lalu. Memang tidak seperti _dia_ tapi Sehun tak ingin menampik kenyataan jika dirinya memang merasa nyaman untuk berada dalam waktu yang lama dengan pria cantik bernama Luhan itu.

**.**

"Hei," sapaan Sehun menyambutnya hari ini. Luhan mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu dalam keadaan mata memberat selepas bangun tidur.

Luhan mengulum senyum dan balas menyapa pula, "Hei."

"Bermimpi indah?"

Luhan tak segera menjawab. Tubuhnya ia geserkan untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan ia peluk tubuh pria itu dengan manja.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak mengitari sekitaran kepalanya dan ia kecup sekali.

"Kau harus ke Osaka hari ini, kau mengingatnya?"

"Oh Tuhan." Luhan merutuk.

Badannya segera ia tegakkan untuk duduk dan mulai kelimpungan menjadi jam dinding. Masih pukul enam pagi dan ia memiliki waktu sedikitnya dua jam untuk sampai di bandara Incheon.

Luhan tak membuang waktu. Ia setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin dan keluar dalam waktu lima belas menit. Ia menuju lemari, mengobrak-abrik pakaiannya dan berganti tanpa sungkan di depan Sehun.

Sehun melihat hal itu dengan tertawa geli. Luhan tak peduli. Dasinya ia sampirkan begitu saja pada lehernya lalu memeriksa tablet miliknya dengan tergesa. Mengecek ini-itu tanpa sadar jika Sehun menghampiri dirinya.

Sehun menarik dasinya dan memutar tubuh kecil Luhan agar berhadapan dengan dirinya. Memasangkan simpul dasi disana dan Luhan mau tak mau mengabaikan sesaat pekerjaannya itu. Nafasnya ia hela dengan sedikit kesal.

"Cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah terlambat."

Sehun tak mematuhinya. Bahkan setelah simpul dasi itu telah selesai ia lakukan, kedua lengannya ia bawa melingkari pinggang si mungil. Menatapnya dengan seduktif dan ia cium sekali bibir ranumnya. Luhan sedang tak bernafsu.

Jam terbang mengentayangi dirinya dan ia paksa lepas tautan bibir itu.

Luhan berkemas dengan cepat dan meraih semuanya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Aku pergi Sehun."

Pintu tertutup kembali dengan suara debuman yang tertinggal. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lagi pagi itu dan perlahan tapi pasti ia pun mulai berbedah diri.

**.**

Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit masih terlihat sepi ketika Sehun menepikan mobilnya begitu saja di depan gedung. Langkahnya terangkat besar-besar memasuki gedung bercat putih itu dan menuju lantai lima dengan santai.

Suasana hatinya cukup baik pagi ini, Luhan pergi dan itu berarti ia memiliki waktu senggang yang banyak sepanjang hari—atau selama beberapa hari ke depan sebelum Luhan kembali dari Osaka.

Mata sipitnya mulai menilik satu per satu orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit seorang diri dan mengukir sebuah senyum cerah ketika irisnya menangkap sesosok mungil di ujung lorong sana.

Sehun kembali mengayunkan langkah dan menemui sosok itu dengan senyuman tampan andalannya.

Sosok mungil itu melihatnya dengan terkejut. Kepalanya ia bawa ke kiri ke kanan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya jatuh kembali kepada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lebih kepada berbisik.

"Menemuimu tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu…"

"…"

"Bisakah kau luangkan sedikit waktumu untukku, Baek?"

**.**

Mereka telah bersama dalam kurun waktu empat tahun—atau lebih. Sehun mencintainya dan Baekhyun pun. Segala pernyataan juga sentuhan yang mereka bagikan terus menemani selama rajutan cinta itu terus terjalin.

Setiap ukiran cinta dan pandangan masa depan mulai tergambar dan Sehun menjanjikan banyak hal kepada perawat muda itu. Baekhyun meresponnya dengan senang hati. Bahkan kadang-kadang ikut menambahi _bumbu-bumbu_ itu disana sini dan Sehun akan selalu terkekeh senang sebagai responnya.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan tak memberikan persetujuan atas apa yang menjadi mimpi-mimpi indah sepasang sejoli itu. Tuhan menggoreskan rencana yang lain dengan memberikan satu peralihan hidup yang lain pula.

Baekhyun harus meninggalkan Sehun untuk seseorang yang lain.

Park Chanyeol.

**.**

Kembali pada saat tiga ratus enam puluh lima di masa sekarang.

Luhan menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri di kamar. Berbaring dengan kaki ia bawa lurus dengan sebuah komik di tangan. Konsentrasinya tak dapat terfokus dengan baik. Terbelah kesana sini dan Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat tentang apa yang Tao ceritakan padanya bulan lalu.

Malam bersalju… dengan segala sesuatu yang masih tak terpecahkan hingga hari ini.

**.**

Luhan ingat jika ia melupakan kopor miliknya di dalam apartemen. Ia kesal untuk kembali masuk tapi tak memiliki pilihan lain selain masuk kesana dan mengambil kopor miliknya itu.

Mobil milik Sehun terlihat ikut keluar dari _basement_ berjalan melewati mobil miliknya. Senyuman yang tersungging dari wajah pria itu sempat ia tangkap oleh indera penglihatannya dan sekelebat rasa penasaran menghampiri.

Kemudi ia genggam tanpa sadar dan pegal gas mulai ia injak dengan perlahan. Mengikuti mobil milik Sehun membelah jalanan dengan kerutan pada kening yang menemani.

**.**

Byun Baekhyun, berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Bekerja di rumah sakit DongHwan sebagai perawat dan bertanggung jawab di IGD disana dan dia… merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun.

**.**

Semua perlakuan manisnya Luhan sadari penuh memang terasa begitu kosong. Bekasnya tak ada, karena memang pada dasarnya tak ada rasa kasih yang terukir disana.

Mau tersenyum pun terlihat pahit terlihat.

Sakit hati… ah, menggelikan sekali. Tapi sebenarnya memang seperti itu adanya.

Salju pertama mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit sana. Buliran kecilnya berterbangan di hembus angin bulan desember ini. Luhan dengan begitu santai memainkan ponsel miliknya dengan mata melirik Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

Dua gelas cokelat panas terseduh di dalam _mug_, uapnya terlihat panas menggepul di udara.

Sehun melihatnya Luhan dengan aneh, melirik Luhan sesekali pula dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bingungnya.

Suara dering ponsel Luhan memecah hening. Luhan menatap layarnya dengan senyuman yang semakin ia sunggingkan, menggeser _dial _hijau dan menempelkan benda pipih itu pada daun telinganya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya setelah itu. Menatap kembali pada majalah di tangan sambil mencoba tak peduli akan Luhan dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya di ujung sambungan sana.

"Ah ya…" suara Luhan terdengar rendah, merespon sekenanya atas kalimat di seberang sana tanpa Sehun ketahui mengenai apa itu.

"Um… Byun—" kepala Sehun terangkat. Irisnya bertemu dengan iris milik Luhan dengan telak dan alisnya bertemu pada kening setelah itu.

"—Baekhyun?"

Jantung Sehun berdentum sekali.

"Ya… Byun Baekhyun, perawat di rumah sakit DongHwan… aku sedikit penasaran dengan dirinya… baiklah kutunggu."

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari daun telinga miliknya dengan mata masih tetap terfokus kepada Sehun. Ia berdecih sekali melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang tersampir pada raut wajah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau—"

"Ada apa?" Luhan memotong. "Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Perasaannya berubah tak enak tiba-tiba saja.

Luhan kembali berdecih. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tengah seorang diri.

**.**

Luhan melipat kedua tangan pada dada. Bersedekap angkuh dan menatap penuh rasa tak suka kepada pria yang bertubuh lebih mungil di depannya itu.

Baekhyun si perawat muda balas menatap dirinya. Namun jelas berbeda terlihat disini. Baekhyun menampakkan air muka yang kentara akan rasa bingung yang tersampir pada wajah manis miliknya. Sedang Luhan lebih pada saat dimana ia tengah menahan gejolak amarah yang tertimbun dan berakhir dengan menggeras rahang miliknya.

"Yang kutau kau telah bersuami, Byun Baekhyun." Luhan memulai. Suaranya terdengar begitu mengejek dan menatap begitu serius pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Maaf?"

"Park Chanyeol adalah suamimu, benar?"

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Baekhyun balik melempar tanya.

Luhan lekas menggeleng dan menggidikkan bahunya pula.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu…"

"Dan aku pun sama, aku bahkan tak tau siapa kau dan apa yang menjadi alasanmu menemuiku disini." Alisnya bertemu pada kening. Luhan melihat hal itu dengan berdecih kesal.

"Bukan kau, tapi Sehun."

Baekhyun terkejut, tentu. Responnya sedikit banyak membuat Luhan hendak tertawa namun mati-matian ia tahan.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali hal ini padamu. Sehun milikku dan seharusnya kau cukup tau diri dengan status yang telah kau sandang saat ini."

Baekhyun mendelik. Sedikit banyak kalimat Luhan itu menohok perasaannya. Baekhyun merasa tersinggung.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Jadi aku akan mengatakan hal ini langsung kepadamu. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan dengan begitu mudahnya melepaskan apa yang telah berada di dalam genggamanku. Tidak peduli seperti apa anjing gila mulai merecoki apa yang seharusnya baik-baik saja, aku takkan berdiam diri begitu saja."

"Perkataanmu sedikit keterlaluan ku pikir. Perumpaanmu berlebihan dan julukan anjing gila itu tak seharusnya kau tempatkan pada seseorang yang bahkan tak kau kenal sama sekali."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan mantelnya sesaat lalu menyimpan masing-masing tangannya pada saku.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak memiliki waktu luang untuk berbicara bodoh dengan orang asing. Permisi."

Luhan berang mendengarnya. Ia merasa di remehkan oleh lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Sehun—miliknya ini.

Ia ikut bangkit dan menempatkan diri di depan Baekhyun. Menguliti lelaki itu dengan rahang menggeras dan tatapan yang terlampau tajam.

"Tinggalkan Sehun atau ku hancurkan hidupmu."

Dan seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika Luhan tak pernah bermain atas apa yang ia telah ia katakan. Dan seharusnya pula, Sehun menyadari hal itu.

**.**

Park Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berceloteh panjang lebar. Pribadinya sedikit dingin dan terlalu tertutup bagi orang-orang di luaran sana. Umurnya telah menanjak dua puluh tujuh tahun ketika ia bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali.

Chanyeol menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama. Pada gedung rumah sakit DongHwan ketika Chanyeol menjengguk ayahnya awal tahun lalu. Ia menatap dengan penuh rasa suka pada perawat muda itu dan Chanyeol berkeinginan pula untuk memilikinya.

Chanyeol licik. Beberapa rekan bisnisnya mengakui hal itu.

Ia bahkan menghalalkan segala bentuk cara untuk memenuhi ambisinya agar dapat mempersunting pria bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu. Menawarkan nominal dolar kepada Tn. Byun dan ia pun menikahinya awal bulan Mei kemarin.

Rasa sukanya itu melukai perasaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ia acuh. Memberlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik setidaknya menjadi tameng mengapa pria manis itu tetap berdiam diri dalam jangka waktu hampir enam bulan ini terus mendampingi hidupnya.

Selain itupula sikap _overprotective_nya kadang kala tak dapat dimaklumi pula. Baekhyun ia larang untuk berpergian. Menguncinya di kamar bahkan pernah ia lakukan. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lebih seperti seolah psikopat dan Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan julukan barunya itu.

Dirinya lagipula memiliki alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

Pria bernama Sehun menjadi alasan terkuat. Bukan tak tau, jika mantan kekasih suaminya itu masih keras kepala pula mencuri waktu senggang untuk bertemu.

Di ruangannya, Luhan menahan senyuman lebar mendengarkan tiap tuturan kalimat yang di lontakan oleh orang kepercayaannya. Kepalanya ia angguk-anggukan—paham dan merasa puas.

Bola matanya menerawang dan satu pemikiran licik miliknya pun terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana jika… Chanyeol mendapati _paket gambar_ kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Sehun? Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?"

**.**

Ini merupakan minggu kedua di bulan desember ketika butiran salju mulai turun menyelimuti bumi dengan es putihnya. Di dalam ruangannya Luhan duduk seorang diri. Menatap kosong pada jendela kaca besar di depannya dengan pikiran melayang jauh entah kemana.

Hampir tiga hari belakangan ini Luhan menghabiskan kesendiriannya -seperti hari lalu- tanpa ada Sehun yang menemani. Ia beralasan tengah sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan di kantor dan _yeah…_ sebagai bonus ia berikan kebebasan kepada Sehun untuk berpergian kemanapun pria tampan itu inginkan.

Oh, sebenarnya tak melepasnya pergi begitu saja pula.

Ada beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang mengikuti. Mengambil gambar sebanyak mereka dapat lakukan sedang Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah dalam kesendirian di ruangannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, akun _e-mail_ miliknya telah di masuki oleh sebuah pesan baru. Berisikan _file-file_ gambar akan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebagai objeknya. Luhan menggeram kesal dengan rahang menggeras menahan amarah.

Ide gilanya itu sedikit banyak membuat dirinya merasa sakit. Seperti apa Sehun menggandeng tangan pria bermarga Byun itu, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil, membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel saat makan siang tengah berlangsung dan lain sebagainya.

Semua itu terlalu berlebihan Luhan rasa.

Karena hei, bagaimanapuun pula Baekhyun telah terikat janji pernikahan dengan seseorang yang lain. Baekhyun telah bersuami dan lagi Luhan… seharusnya Sehun tak melupakan kehadirannya pula. Luhan memiliki Sehun untuk tetap tinggal di sampingnya, seharusnya Sehun tak boleh mengambil tiap waktu yang ada untuk menghabiskan kesehariannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tak sadar Luhan membanting tablet miliknya di atas meja dengan kasar. Lalu mengusak helaian tataan rambut rapi miliknya dengan gusar dan berakhir dengan menatapi satu persatu buliran salju yang menempel pada kaca jendela miliknya itu.

**.**

Pria yang memiliki tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter itu memasuki mansion mewah miliknya dengan kaki jenjang melangkah tenang. Seorang _maid _datang menghampiri dan menerima mantel juga kopor dan jinjingan tangan Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Baekhyun sudah pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

"Belum Tuan." Si _maid_ menjawabnya sambil tetap mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban itu. Rasa lelahnya begitu mendominasi hari ini dan sudah seharusnya Baekhyun ada di rumah dan menyambut kepulangannya. Tidak seperti ini.

"Tuan memiliki sebuah paket kiriman." Chanyeol membalikkan badan tegapnya dan menatap penuh selidik atas sebuah amplop cokelat yang di serahkan oleh _maid_-nya itu.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol pun menerimanya dan memberi kode agar maid itu lekas pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol menimang sesaat amplop cokelat itu. Meneliti setiap sisinya dan tak mendapati tulisan apapun—kecuali alamat rumahnya saja.

Jemarinya lalu dengan cekatan merobek di satu sisi dan mengeluarkan isinya setelah itu. Merupakan lembaran foto dengan menampilkan Baekhyun dengan… Sehun.

Bola matanya membesar. Jemarinya semakin gencar menatap satu per satu lembaran foto yang ada di tangannya. Rasa lelah yang masih mendera semakin memperparah keadaan dirinya. Amarahnya memuncak dengan wajah merah padam menahan desakan makian yang hendak terlontar.

Ia dengan cepat meraih ponsel miliknya di dalam kantung celana. Menekan angka satu pada layar dan menghubungi seseorang yang berada di ujung sambungan sana.

"Pulang kau sekarang Byun Baekhyun!"

**.**

Baekhyun melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya sesering mungkin hari ini. Selepas keluarnya ia dan Sehun dari restoran untuk makan siang, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak enak dan merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang melingkari ruang lingkupnya hari ini.

Sehun di sampingnya melirik sesekali. Keadaan hening di dalam mobil dengan masing-masing kopi panas di tangan tak mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Sehun tau benar akan keadaan ini. Itu tandanya Baekhyun ingin segera pergi dan itu berarti… dirinya tak dapat bersama si lelaki mungil itu lebih lama lagi.

Sehun dengan perlahan mulai mengurangi kecepatan laju mobil yang ia kemudikan. Menyibukkan diri dengan melihat sekitar tanpa mencoba peduli kepada kegelisahan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Aku kadang sering berpikir, bagaimana rasanya bekerja di rumah sakit? Rasanya pasti membosankan sekali ya…" Sehun memecah hening. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi dan masih saja mendapati gerak gelisah si mungil.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun setelah itu. Memasang raut wajah memelas sambil terus menggenggam jam pada pergelengan tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang Sehun." Ujarnya. "Jika kau enggan untuk mengantarku, aku bisa menggunakan jasa taksi untuk membawaku pulang."

Sehun menggeram dan Baekhyun melihat itu dengan tak enak hati.

"Aku sungguh harus pulang, Chanyeol dia—"

Pedal gas Sehun injak tiba-tiba—mengakibatkan ban karet mobil dengan aspal bergesek dengan keras. Suara decitannya terdengar sampai ke dalam mobil pula.

"Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol dan terus saja Chanyeol!" Sehun memukul setir tanpa sadar. Ia menatap nyalang kepada Baekhyun tanpa berniat sama sekali menahan gejolak amarahnya kepada pria mungil itu.

"Tak bisakah kau memikirkan aku saat kita tengah bersama? Yang kau pikirkan selalu saja pria brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol itu!" Sehun berdesis. Rahangnya terlihat menggeras dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan takut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sehun. Aku—"

"Lupakan! Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah." Sehun membuang muka. Pantulan samar wajah Baekhyun pada kaca mobil di depannya terlihat semakin memelas dan biasanya ekspresi seperti itu dapat pula memudarkan amarah Sehun. Namun tidak malam ini.

Baekhyun tak tau seperti apa peliknya waktu senggang ini ia dapatkan agar bisa menemui pria itu dengan maksud menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun memikirkan banyak hal. Setiap kenangan di masa lalu itu membuat ia merasa rindu dan Sehun ingin—setidaknya walau sehari, masa-masa indah itu dapat terulang kembali. Tapi lihat bagaimana Baekhyun menghancurkannya?

Sehun berubah kesal. Rasa minatnya telah menghilang. Awang-awangnya pun telah terbang entah kemana. Namun diam-diam dalam hati, ia berharap pula jika Baekhyun akan menggurungkan niatnya itu dan mereka memilih untuk tinggal bersama dirinya sampai tengah malam menjemput.

Sehun mengharapkan hal itu.

"Maaf Sehun. Tapi sungguh aku harus pulang."

Namun Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Meleburkan setiap pengharapkan Sehun begitu saja dan benar meninggalkan mobil milik pria itu setelahnya.

**.**

Tengah malam Sehun kembali ke apartemen yang Luhan peruntunkan untuk dirinya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan bau menyengat alkohol dimana-mana, Sehun menghampiri pria mungil yang tengah berbaring itu dengan langkah yang terseok.

Luhan terjaga. Matanya memicing dan menatap penuh keterkejutan kepada Sehun. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan dengan sigap menuntun pria tampan itu untuk duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya. Nadanya terdengar khawatir tapi Sehun mengabaikan hal itu.

Bola matanya yang sayu menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Mengamati satu per satu indera yang ada disana dan berakhir pada lekukan bibir merah milik Luhan. Birahinya dengan cepat bergejolak. Alkohol menguasai dirinya dengan sangat baik dan tanpa ragu Sehun kecup bibir itu sekali.

Luhan terkesiap. Bola matanya membesar dengan cepat. Sehun menciuminya lagi. Menghantarkan beberapa lumatan bibir yang dalam dan Luhan pun berbaring kembali dengan Sehun yang menindihnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak cepat membuka satu per satu kancing piyama yang di kenakan Luhan. Mengusap tangan telanjangnya pada dada putih itu dan Luhan pun berdesis karena geli. Kakinya mulai bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali menarik helaian rambut Sehun dalam kuasa tangannya.

Ciuman Sehun turun pada leher. Mengecup satu titik yang ada disana, menjilatinya lalu ia gigit sebelum ia bungkam dalam dengan belahan bibirnya. Luhan terpekik lagi namun Sehun tak peduli.

Sehun membuat jarak sesaat. Membuka bajunya pula dan menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk mengamati wajah Luhan. Seperti apa Luhan yang terengah karena perbuataannya semakin membuat Sehun gelap mata. Ia tanpa sungkan menarik celana panjang yang Luhan pakai pula. Melucuti celana dalamnya sebelum ia tindih kembali tubuh telanjang itu.

Sehun memulai tusukan pertamanya dengan keras. Melesakkan penis besar miliknya sedalam yang bisa ia lakukan dan menekan pinggul Luhan pula sambil meneriaki beberapa umpatan—yang sebenarnya ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Pada Baekhyun akan segala kekesalannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sehun memang keterlaluan. Menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada Luhan dengan setiap hujaman miliknya menusuk prostat si mungil. Nafas Luhan bahkan hanya terasa satu satu mengisi paru-parunya. Suara telah serak terdengar. Tubuhnya bahkan tak lagi sanggup ia gerakkan—pasrah mengikuti kemana gerak Sehun saja yang berpusat pada lubang miliknya.

Pagi menjelang dan Luhan tak berangkat ke kantornya hari itu.

**.**

Luhan sama sekali tak peduli efek apa yang timbul akibat perbuatan kekanak-kanakkannya itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun setelah malam pengiriman paket gambar itu Luhan kirimkan kepada Chanyeol, apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol? Murkakah? Atau malah tak peduli sama sekali.

Luhan takkan pernah memikirkannya.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah Sehun dan akan selalu seperti itu. Asal Sehun tetap berada di sampingnya, tetap menciumnya, tetap bercinta dengannya dan tetap pula mendengarkan segala hal yang ia katakan… Luhan merasa cukup.

Dan lagi dengan begitu, Luhan tak harus membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun setiap saat. Karena Sehun berada di sampingnya kini, Luhan merasa tak harus melakukan hal itu lebih lama lagi.

Namun sayangnya keadaan yang seperti itu hanya berlangsung selama kurun waktu sebelum saja.

Salju tetap menghujani bumi hampir seharian penuh itu. Pembaca berita di teve membacakan perkiraan cuaca akan adanya badai saat malam menjelang nanti.

Jam telah menujukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat belas menit di dinding dan Luhan nyatanya tidak ke kantor hari ini. Mendekam di bawah selimut hangatnya dengan Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya pula. Luhan mengulum senyum dan lagi merapatkan diri.

Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap—dalam artian sebenarnya ketika ia rasakan sebuah getaran ponsel pada atas nakas. Suaranya sedikit nyaring terdengar dan Luhan rasakan pula sebuah pergerakan lain dari Sehun. Sehun melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkan diri pada pinggir tempat tidur.

Di belakangnya Luhan masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali daan mencuri pandang dalam keadaan mata terbuka sedikit.

Sehun bangkit. Mengambil bajunya di dalam lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat. Tak lupa meraih mantel pula dan menyambar kunci mobil di atas nakas. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan sesaat. Mengamati lamat-lamat sebelum ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan pria cantik itu seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Sehun melesat pergi. Menuju _basement_ dan menemui seseorang yang mengirimkan ia sebelum pesan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika Luhan ikut pula bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memakai baju secepat kilat dan mengendarai mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil milik Sehun.

**.**

Sehun menemui Baekhyun lagi dan Luhan mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan kali ini ia melihatnya sendiri. Hari telah beranjak malam ketika Luhan merasa bodoh sendiri telah menghabiskan waktunya selama enam jam itu terbuang sia-sia begitu saja dengan tetap berdiam diri di dalam mobil.

Luhan ingin masuk kesana sebenarnya. Ke dalam kamar hotel murahan di depannya itu namun ia merasa ragu. Hatinya walau telah ia pahat agar dapat sekeras baja, namun Luhan tak dapat menampik pula jika rasa akan kerapuhan itu ada.

Kebersamaan Sehun dan Baekhyun merupakan tombak berkarat bagi perasaannya. Jika tertembus, rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan rasa perihnya pun ikut tertinggal pula. Luhan tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi.

Dirinya masih menunggu lagi. Menatap lama pada pintu utama hotel sambil sesekali melirik jam digital di depannya itu. Pukul telah menunjukkan angka lima lewat beberapa menit. Hampir setengah enam dan malam mulai menjemput.

Keadaan mulai menggelap ketika ia lihat sosok Sehun keluar dari sana. Bola mata Luhan melebar. Tangannya kembali siap pada kemudi—berpikir untuk segera pergi sebelum Sehun menyadari keberadaannya, namun urung ia lakukan begitu sosok kecil Baekhyun terlihat di balik punggung Sehun.

Sehun berbalik badan sesaat untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Satu tangannya merengkuh pinggang yang lebih pendek dan Sehun merunduk. Kepalanya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah milik Baekhyun—dan dari posisinya Luhan yakin betul jika dua anak adam itu tengah berpangut bibir.

Luhan terbakar amarah. Cengkraman tangannya pada setir kemudi menggeras. Rahangnya ikut berubah kaku pula. Otaknya berubah buntu. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah cepat menuju keduanya.

Luhan meraih lengan Baekhyun dengan kilat dan memberikan sebuah kepalan tangan yang sekeras batu pada wajah manis pria itu. Baekhyun tersungkur jatuh ke belakang dan Luhan kembali menghampirinya.

"Brengsek!" Luhan mengumpat.

"Luhan!" Sehun berseru. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan Sehun cukup tercengang pula akan hal itu. Luhan bergerak dengan luapan amarah yang membesar. Melayangkan bertubi-tubi pukulan telak pada Baekhyun dan Sehun mau tak mau bergerak pula.

Pria yang lebih tinggi di antara mereka itu menarik pundak Luhan dengan kasar lalu membantingnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak. Matanya melotot marah melayang pada Luhan saja. Namun hanya sesaat, Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan ia bantu pria manis itu untuk bangkit. Luhan melihatnya dengan perasaan hancur. Bening matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari. Dengan susah payah Luhan bangkit dan ia menuju Baekhyun dan lagi melayangkan tinjuan tangannya itu.

Namun lagi Sehun menghalaunya. Luhan keras kepala dan Sehun mau tau melepas tinjunya pula. Luhan terhuyung kebelakang dan bibirnya sobek. Darah mengalir keluar dan kepalanya ikut terasa pusing tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bangsat!" Sehun mengumpat.

Orang-orang mulai ramai berdatangan dan mengurumuningi mereka. Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan ia semakin erat memeluk lengan Sehun.

Luhan tak bergerak pada posisinya. Sorot matanya berubah kosong dan tubuhnya nyaris oleng jika tak dapat ia topang dengan baik.

Sehun menatapnya penuh kebencian dan ia melangkah tergesa meninggalkan Luhan bersama kurumun di depan pintu utama hotel itu. Baekhyun bersama dirinya, dengan satu lengan memeluk posesif tubuh Baekhyun mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sehun.

Suara decitan ban yang bergesekan pada aspal menyadarkan Luhan. Dadanya bergumuruh hebat dan ia paksa kakinya agar melangkah besar-besar menuju mobilnya. Menekan gas tanpa berpikir panjang untuk mengejar mobil yang Sehun kendarai beberapa meter di depannya itu.

Luhan meneteskan banyak air matanya pada pergantian hari ini. Tetesannya membasahi pipinya dan wajahnya terlihat begitu merah menahan nafas. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Gemuruh dadanya masih terasa dan segala hal yang ia lakukan terlihat begitu sulit. Sesak.

Luhan lagi menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Salju di luar sana turun dengan lebat. Sepertinya perkiraan cuaca pagi tadi benar adanya. Luhan tak peduli. Mobil Sehun terlihat dan ia tanpa ragu menabrakkan mobilnya dengan _body_ belakang mobil milik Sehun.

Suara decitan terdengar tak membuat Luhan merasa gentar. Ia lagi menabrakkan mobilnya dan Sehun di depan sana semakin terbakar emosi saja. Sehun menatap mobil Luhan melalui kaca spion dan memutar arah lajuannya.

Baekhyun terpekik.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berseru dengan takut. Ia menggenggam lengan Sehun dengan resah dan Sehun sama sekali tak peduli.

Mobilnya telah berbalik arah dan berhadapan dengan mobil milik Luhan kini. Lampu sorot terlihat menyilaukan tapi Sehun malah menekan pedal gas pada kakinya.

"Kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat sambil merapalkan doa dalam hati. Tak tau dan tak mau peduli seperti apa kilatan mata yang terpancar dari bola mata Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertautan di depan saja.

Sehun menabrakkan mobilnya pada pinggiran mobil Luhan ketika dari arah belakang mobil yang Luhan kendarai Luhan tiba-tiba saja datang. Sehun membanting setir. Menghindari dua mobil itu sekaligus. Sehun kembali pada jalur semestinya ketika mobil yang lainnya lagi ikut membanting setir untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil yang Sehun kendarai. Berputar sedikitnya empat kali sebelum akhirnya ikut menabrak mobil yang sempat Sehun targetkan—milik Luhan.

Guncangan pada mobil terasa begitu kuat. Baekhyun merasakan benar tubuhnya yang terguncang hebat namun mobil yang Sehun kendarai masih terasa melaju membelah jalan. Namun tepat di belakangnya, suara tabrakan terdengar begitu jelas.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya ke belakang dan tak dapat menyembunyikan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Di belakang sana, di bawah guyuran salju di akhir bulan desember setidaknya ada tiga mobil yang saling menjorak satu dengan yang lain. Di temani pula dengan sambaran api yang berasal dari salah satu mobil yang ada disana.

Mobil yang merupakan milik Luhan.

**.**

"_Ini sungguh akan menjadi kali terakhir aku mengatakan hal ini padamu Sehun. Aku tak ingin lagi seperti ini, bagaimanapun aku telah menikah. Chanyeol adalah suamiku dan kebersamaan yang kau lalui bersamaku—seharusnya tak boleh kulakukan. Itu salah. Hubungan kita telah lama berakhir. Untuk itu kumohon mengertilah, hm? Aku akan mencintai Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan seharusnya kau pun. Cintainya seseorang yang lain."_

**.**

Ketika kecelakaan naas itu terjadi, tepat setelah Sehun membanting setir untuk menghindari mobil yang lain, tubuh Luhan terlempar jauh keluar dari mobil. Luhan di larikan ke rumah sakit lima belas menit setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tim dokter kalang kabut ketika Luhan telah di bawa masuk ke IGD. Pria itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya di penuhi oleh luka yang bergelimpangan darah disana-sini.

Paru-paru Luhan bocor. Limpanya robek dengan pendarahan hebat pula yang berasal dari kepala.

Sekilas terlihat, Luhan seperti tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup kembali.

**.**

Tao merupakan orang yang pertama yang datang. Wajahnya diselimuti oleh aura wajah cemas luar biasa dan menunggu penuh kekalutan di depan pintu operasi. Ayahnya datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Sama cemasnya namun masih berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

Operasi dadakan itu berlangsung selama lima jam lebih. Jam tengah malam telah menjemput namun rasa kantuk sama sekali tak menjemput. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Menampakkan air muka yang lelah dengan sebuah siratan tak terbaca pada ekspresi wajah itu.

Tao mendekat. Tak mampu berujar namun mata jelas sekali menampakkan isi hatinya.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Pasien Luhan telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya."

Tao memekik tertahan dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh kelegaan. Di belakangnya ayah pun melakukan hal yang sama pula.

"Tapi…" suara dokter itu kembali terdengar. Tao dan ayah sontak mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap khawatir dokter itu kembali.

"Pasien Luhan mengalami kerusakan parah pada otaknya. Kami masih belum dapat memberikan penjelasan secara rinci sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut. Sekarang ini kami hanya dapat menyatakan bahwa pasien Luhan berada dalam status koma."

**.**

Baekhyun kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit setelah dua hari menghilang tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas. Pagi tadi ia kembali ke rumah dan tak mendapati Chanyeol disana. _Maid_nya bilang Chanyeol masih berada di luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis—seperti biasa.

Baekhyun mendengar hal itu dengan perasaan lega tiba-tiba. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya bersama Chanyeol dan mulai membersihkan diri. Luka lebam akibat pukulan Luhan dua hari terakhir telah samar terlihat. Sehun merawat dirinya dengan baik selama ini.

Baekhyun segera menggenakan seragam kebanggaannya itu selepas sampai di rumah sakit. Menekuni apa yan di katakan oleh teman satu profesinya itu dan tetap enggan menjawab begitu di tanya kemana saja ia selama dua hari terakhir. Baekhyun menuju IGD dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Kadang memasuki tiap kamar di waktu-waktu tertentu untuk memeriksa perkembangan pasien-pasiennya itu.

Dokter Kang menemuinya siang tadi. Memberikan sedikitnya tujuh map yang dokter itu embankan kepadanya sebagai pekerjaan tambahan untuk jadwal malam.

"Mereka semua adalah pasien yang baru masuk dalam minggu ini. Kupercayakan padamu ya, perawat Byun." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai meneliti satu per satu isi map yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya kini.

Beruntungnya semua pesien rawat barunya itu berada di lantai yang sama dengan lantai yang tengah ia pijaki saat ini. Empat di antaranya merupakan pasien rujukan dan dua yang lain merupakan pasien korban kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika membuka satu map terakhir dan bola matanya ikut melebar pula.

Seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan beserta profil lengkap miliknya itu menjadi salah satu pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya mulai saat ini. Xi Luhan seorang pasien yang menjadi korban kecelakaan yang mulai menerima perawatan intensif selama dua hari ini.

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Ia cermati sekali lagi biodata itu dan langkahnya tanpa sadar mulai ia ayunkan menuju nomor kamar yang tertera disana pula. Nafasnya tercekat di teggorokan begitu indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok pasien yang terbaring di dalam ruang rawat itu.

Tangannya meraba-raba kantung celana kainnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ia mencari nomor kontak seseorang lalu membawa benda pipih itu pada daun telinganya.

"Sehun… Luhan berada di rumah sakit. Dia koma dan kupikir ini karena kecelakaan malam itu, Sehun."

Di ujung sambungan sana, Sehun menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba dan nyaris terantuk dengan setir mobilnya sendiri.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan pandangan matanya menjadi kosong.

"A-apa?"

**.**

Sehun telah berdiri dalam waktu yang lama pada tempatnya. Terpaku dalam kesendirian ilusinya tanpa sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang lain pula. Luhan menjadi alasannya. Pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri tepat di samping pijakannya itu—sedikit banyak mencuri kesadaran Sehun untuk menggerakkan tungkainya walau hanya seinci saja.

Luhan sangat berbeda terlihat saat ini. Terlalu berbeda sampai Sehun pun merasa begitu asing. Hatinya menjadi ragu sendiri dan berpikir—ah, tidak mungkin jika pria ini adalah Luhan.

Karena pada kenyataannya Luhan yang ia kenal tidaklah seperti ini.

Luhan yang Sehun kenal merupakan sosok angguh yang selalu berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya. Dengan dagu ia naikkan—begitu percaya diri dan memandang remeh setiap orang asing yang temui. Maka jelas sekali jika Luhan yang kini Sehun tangkap dengan inderanya sangatlah berbeda. Lemah dan tak berdaya, kiranya merupakan dua kata penafsiran yang cocok untuk perbandingan seperti apa ia di hari lalu.

"Luhan kehilangan sedikitnya 4% dari kuasa otak untuk memerintah." Baekhyun bersuara di belakangnya. "Kasus seperti ini banyak terjadi pada korban lalu-lintas lainnya, dimana proses pemulihan dalam kurun waktu yang lama juga beberapa dampak yang lain akan sangat mempengaruhi kelangsungan hidupnya di masa depan."

Sehun bergeming. Matanya masih terlalu fokus pada Luhan saja dan tak terlalu peduli atas apa yang tengah Baekhyun jabarkan padanya.

"Hilangnya kemampuan otak untuk memerintah menjadi kecil kemungkinan bagi penderitanya untuk—dapat melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan normal seperti pada umumnya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Mata sipitnya menatap Luhan kasian sebelum beralih pada punggung Sehun di depannya itu.

"Sehun," Panggil Baekhyun tak bertenaga. Ia menarik nafasnya sedalam yang dapat ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya mengujari kalimatnya dengan lelah. "Apa yang telah kita lakukan padanya?"

Bola mata Sehun bergerak pelan menjauhi tautannya akan wajah milik Luhan. Bergulir jatuh hingga pada lantai yang tengah ia tapaki di bawahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dalam kapasitas yang membludak. Rasanya menyesakkan. Begitu menjepit organ vitalnya itu dan Sehun tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membalas kalimat Baekhyun.

Langkahnya ia tarik mundur sekali. Masih menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah pulas Luhan tanpa kata, lagi mengambil langkah. Berbalik badan setelah itu, mengabaikan Baekhyun di dekatnya, memilih menuju pintu dan menghilang di balik sana di detik selanjutnya.

Hatinya menggumankan satu kalimat berulang-ulang,

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Luhan?"_

Bagaimanapun pula kecelakaan itu dialah yang memulai.

Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah menghantui.

**.**

Sehun menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tujuan hidupnya menjadi tak menentu. Ia bahkan jarang masuk kantor seperti yang Luhan peruntukan kepada dirinya seperti hari lalu. Kadang mengendarai mobil seorang diri tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, apa saja asal matahari hari ini dapat di gantikan oleh rembulan dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari.

Ketika hari mulai gelap dan rembulan mulai menggantung di puncak langit sana, Sehun membalikkan arah tujuannya. Kembali ke pusat kota Seoul dan memakirkan mobilnya pada _basement_ rumah sakit, sebelum akhirnya memasuki salah satu rawat inap yang ada disana.

Ruang inap itu selalu kosong seperti biasa tanpa ditemani oleh satu atau dua sanak keluarga. Luhan memang tak memiliki banyak sanak saudara sebenarnya, itu yang Sehun ketahui. Ia hanya tinggal bersama ayah dan seorang adik laki-lakinya saja—sebelum akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di dalam apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya—ibunya telah meninggal dunia di umurnya baru menanjak sepuluh tahun.

Yah… seperti itulah.

Maka jangan heran jika di dalam keadaan sekarat pun, Luhan harus menerima kenyataan saat ajal akan menjemput maka hanya ada ia seorang diri dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ada satu dorongan—entah apa itu yang akhirnya selalu membawa Sehun menapaki langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat itu. Menghabiskan malamnya untuk terlelap di sofa di dekat ranjang Luhan lalu ketika pagi menjemput Sehun akan pergi. Dirinya akan kembali ketika senja menjemput dan kegiatan malam masih sama ia lakukan.

Kurun waktu seratus empat puluh hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, seperti apa bosannya, lelahnya, penatnya dan sederet kata tak menyenangkan itu menyapa… pada kenyataannya Sehun menjadi orang yang paling sering berada di samping pria itu.

Selama kurun waktu seratus empat puluh dua hari itu, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Antara sadar dan tak sadar. Antara tertidur atau bermimpi. Atau antara mati atau hidup. Pada akhirnya… di pertengahan musim gugur… kedua pasang kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali.

Pria itu telah kembali.

Luhan telah kembali dengan dirinya yang baru.

Dan Sehun tak berada disana untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya.

**.**

"Gege mengalami kecelakaan musim dingin tahun lalu. Gege tidak mengingatnya?"

Bola mata Luhan tampak kosong menatap sejurus Tao yang duduk di depanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan mampu mencerna apa yang tengah adiknya itu ujarkan kepadanya sebelum akhirnya Luhan memberikan sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak." Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan sedih.

Tao melihatnya ikut bersedih pula. Dirinya sangat berbahagia hati ketika di hubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit jika Luhan telah sadar dari komanya. Tao bahkan meninggalkan rutinitas hariannya itu dan dengan cepat melajukan mobil menuju rumah sakit.

Luhan tersenyum menyambutnya. Sedikit aneh mengingat betapa pucatnya pria yang saudara tertuanya itu. Tao segera mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya sembari menggumankan kalimat-kalimat syukur tepat pada indera pendengaran Luhan sendiri.

"Terima kasih telah kembali ge,"

Namun hanya berselang sesaat saja dan Luhan pun meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Tao pun tercekat pada tempatnya.

"Mengapa aku berada disini Tao?"

Sebelumnya, tepat setelah operasi Luhan selesai di lakukan dokter memang sempat mengatakan jika Luhan mengalami benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalanya yang mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat yang membawa ia pada masa kritis sepanjang operasi itu di lakukan.

Luhan mengenal siapa dirinya. Ia tau kapan tanggal kelahirannya dan siapa pula anggota keluarganya. Namun Luhan tak ingat mengapa ia berada di rumah sakit di karenakan alasan—kecelakaan. Luhan tak ingat mengapa ia sampai mengalami kecelakaan. Apakah karena ia berkendara dengan tak baik di hari kejadian? Hal-hal yang lain-lain pula dan dokter pun menyimpulkan jika Luhan mengapa _Traumatic Amnesia._

Dimana otak tak mampu menahan sebuah _memory_ berat dan membebankan mereka hingga ketika benturan itu terjadi, _memory_ menyakitkan itu pun mereka paksa untuk menghilang.

Tekanan berat membebeni Luhan selama ini, Tao menyimpulkan hal itu dalam hatinya. Tao akui jika dirinya memang tak cukup perhatian kepada saudara sulungnya ini dan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Luhan alami sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut seluruh ingatan menyakitkan dalam keping _memory_-nya.

Hanya saja, pertanyaan beberapa saat yang lalu yang Luhan lontarkan itu membuat Tao berguman seorang diri.

"Tao tidakkah Sehun berada disini? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya…"

Disisi lain, hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang ganjil karena Luhan nyatanya tak melupakan seorang Oh Sehun dalam benaknya. Dan sama sekali tak ada nama Byun Baekhyun pula dalam pikirannya yang mendampingi nama Sehun.

**.**

_~Luhan telah sadar Sehun.~_ Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan siang itu.

Pesan yang membuat Sehun terkejut—tak menampik kenyataan ia cukup bersyukur karena pria itu mau membuka matanya kembali. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menyambar kunci mobil untuk menemui Luhan di rumah sakit. Namun sesaat kemudian segera ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Sehun merasa dirinya tidaklah pantas.

Kehadirannya mungkin akan membuat keadaan semakin tak baik. Luhan pasti membenci dirinya. Sehun meyakini hal itu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun setelah itu. Menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga sambungan mereka pun tersambung.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang tenang.

"_Keadaannya cukup baik. Dia baru saja menjalani pemeriksaan pertamanya satu jam yang lalu…" _Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya sesaat dan Sehun dengan sabar menunggu. "_Kau mungkin akan terkejut jika aku memberitaumu Sehun maka dari itu ada baiknya jika kau datang dan melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya."_

Sehun tercekat. Tenggorakannya serasa di sumbat oleh sesuatu—berefek dengan anehnya suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" suaranya yang bergetar di tangkap oleh Baekhyun.

"_Ada beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya yang tak dapat ia gerakkan dengan baik, seperti mati rasa termasuk kedua kakinya. Dan juga Luhan mengalami amnesia, traumatic amnesia tepatnya."_

**.**

Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Terlampau lebar dan Tao merasa sangat aneh akan hal itu. Luhan pun bercoloteh akan banyak hal dan kadang mengeluh pula ketika jemari tangannya tak dapat ia gerakkan.

Suaranya riang terdengar seperti polah bocah lebih tepatnya. Dirinya pun suka ber_aegyo_. Bertingkah menggemaskan seperti adik kecil—bahkan di hari lalu Luhan tak pernah sudi untuk melakukannya.

Tidak ada tatapan mata yang meremehkan. Tidak ada suara berat diliputi oleh keseriusan. Dan tak ada pula mimik tubuh akan sikap arogan dengan dagu ia naikkan dengan pandangan menghila untuk setiap orang asing yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya.

Luhan… dirinya sungguh kembali dengan sosok yang baru.

**.**

"Sehun," Luhan menyerukan namanya riang begitu sosok Sehun tertangkap oleh inderanya di balik pintu.

Sehun terkesiap pada tempatnya. Mematung selama beberapa detik pada bibir pintu sebelum akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum kaku kepada Luhan.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa.

Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat kepada pria itu dan berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah pria cantik itu.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan penuh kerinduan yang tersirat disana. Senyumnya masih terulas dengan lebar dengan harapan kecil jika Sehun akan memberikan ia sebuah pelukan. Tapi nyatanya Sehun tidak melakukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Terapiku hari ini baru saja selesai."

"Itu bagus."

Sehun lagi melempar senyum kaku. Arah pandangannya mulai mengitari setiap sudut ruangan—peralihan untuk tak menatap wajah Luhan lebih lama lagi.

"Duduklah." Suara Luhan mau tak mau membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk dua kali lalu menyeret sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Luhan.

Keterdiaman menjemput. Saling menatap tak benar Sehun lakukan. Ia kerap kali membawa arah matanya kepada objek yang lain dan Luhan terlihat tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Aku…" Luhan berguman pelan, sontak membuat Sehun lagi terfokus kepada dirinya.

"… menghilangkannya Sehun." Luhan berujar dengan sedih. Bola matanya bergulir jatuh pada jemari miliknya dan menatap ruas jari-jarinya itu lamat-lamat.

"Hm?"

"Cincin. Aku menghilangkan cincin pertunangan kita."

Sehun tersentak kaget pada tempatnya. Matanya yang sipit membola, menatap Luhan sejurus dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan juga… aneh.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan lagi berujar.

Bening matanya mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Sedikit berkata-kaca ketika bertautan dengan bola mata milik Sehun dan Luhan nyaris akan menangis disana.

"Seharusnya aku menjaganya dengan baik—"

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil namanya. Memotong kalimat Luhan begitu saja dengan mata tetap menatap terkejut kepada pria cantik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, kita—tak pernah bertunangan…" Sehun memelankan intonasi bicaranya, sama sekali tak berniat menyimpan nada keterkejutan juga keanehan pada pria yang tengah duduk di depannya itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Dadanya berdegup sekali dengan keras.

"Sehun…"

Luhan terluka di depannya. Beningnya menetes membasahi pipinya yang putih pucat dan ia rasakan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Sehun apa kau telah membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

"Apa?"

"Apa karena keadaanku yang seperti ini, dan kau—tak ingin menikah denganku? Apa karena sekarang aku telah cacat?"

Sehun tercekat. Situasi macam apa ini?

Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan? Mengapa pria ini berpikir jika mereka telah bertunangan karena—hell, mereka tak pernah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan sebenarnya. Well, keadaan yang saling membutuhkan, mungkin ya. Luhan bilang ia tertarik dan Sehun hanya mencoba patuh untuk tinggal di sampingnya.

Lalu… bagaimana bisa Luhan berpikir jika mereka telah bertunangan? Bahkan pria ini mengalami amnesia, seharusnya ia melupakan ingatan di dalam _memory_-nya bukan malah menambah _memory_-nya.

"Luhan kita tidak seperti itu—" suara Sehun masih saja tercekat. Bingung harus mengujari kalimat apa. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sangkal disini, namun rasanya entah mengapa begitu sulit. Apalagi setelah Luhan tiba-tiba saja menangis, Sehun semakin bingung saja harus seperti apa.

"Kau juga tak memakai cincin pertunangan kita." Arah pandangan Luhan tertuju pada jemari milik Sehun kini. Ruas jemari pria itu pun sama kosongnya dengan jemari miliknya.

"Luhan—"

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu setelah hari terakhir itu. Sehun tak lagi datang untuk menjengguknya di rumah sakit—lebih tepatnya tak benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya. Sehun datang namun lebih sering berada di luar bahkan saat jadwal malam Baekhyun telah selesai.

Perawat itu datang menemuinya sesering yang dapat pria itu lakukan. Mengabari perkembangan Luhan setiap kali ia selesai dengan pemeriksaan rutinnya. Sehun mendengarkan namun tak memberikan respon apapun—seperti biasa.

"Seharusnya kau masuk dan menemuinya Sehun." Baekhyun berujar. Map yang berisikan perkembangan Luhan setiap harinya ia genggam semakin kuat seiring dengan perasaan kesalnya pula.

"Jangan seperti ini."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pria bermarga Byun itu. Datar dan sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Mengapa kau peduli?"

"Apa?"

"Kutanya mengapa kau peduli, kau bilang kau tak ingin menemuiku lagi dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang tak membicarakan tentang kita, tapi Luhan…"

"Jangan mengaturku."

"Sehun."

Pria tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya. Mengguliti Baekhyun dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Di belakangnya Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Sedetik kemudian, perawat itu mengurut keningnya sendiri dan ia usap wajahnya setelah itu.

**.**

"Ayah tak bisakah aku di rawat jalan di rumah saja?" Luhan baru saja selesai dengan terapi kesekian kalinya hari ini ketika ayahnya baru saja datang menjenguknya.

"Kau masih harus di rawat disini." Ayahnya menjawab.

Baekhyun yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan membungkukkan badannya sesaat sebelumm akhirnya menempatkan diri tepat di belakang Dr. Han. Dokter yang bertanggung atas Luhan.

"Kumohon… aku ingin di rumah saja. Dokter bisakah aku pulang?" Kali ini Luhan membawa pandangannya kepada Dr. Han.

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jika Luhan berkeinginan seperti itu, tentu saja. Salah satu perawat disini akan datang untuk memantau setiap harinya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika perawat Byun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Luhan dan berharap jika pria itu tengah bercanda saja mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin perawat Byun yang menjadi perawat pribadiku, bisakah?"

Dr. Han mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perawat Byun, kau bersedia?"

"Kumohon…" Luhan menatapnya penuh arti.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia meneliti wajah Luhan dengan seksama dan tak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaannya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeayyy~" Luhan bersorak. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun di dalam ruangan itu, jika matanya tak ikut pun memancarkan bentuk kesenangan yang sama dengan ulasan bibirnya.

Tepat. Tatapan mata itu nyaris sama dengan tatapan mata sebelum seratus empat puluh hari itu terjadi.

**.**

Kembali pada masa setelah tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari itu berlalu.

Dikamarnya Luhan terlihat cukup sibuk dengan berbagai kertas warna-warni origami yang bertebaran di atas permadani yang ia duduki. Tangannya bergerak cukup gesit melipat setiap kertas-kertas itu lalu mengumpulkannya pada sebuah keranjang di sampingnya.

Baekhyun datang menghampiri dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya dan ikut menempatkan dirinya pula di samping Luhan.

"Wow, kau baik dalam hal melipat Luhan." Baekhyun mengambil satu yang telah jadi dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan takjub.

Luhan mengulas senyum tipis dengan tangan masih sibuk dengan kertas origami miliknya.

"Ibu pernah mengajariku dulu, kupikir aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara membuatnya."

Luhan mengambil kertas yang lain lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ingin mencobanya?"

"Boleh."

Baekhyun menerimanya dan mulai mengikuti tiap lipatan yang diarahkan oleh Luhan untuknya. Pekerjaan kecil itu nyatanya cukup menyenangkan pula Luhan rasa. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesekali dan tak mampu untuk tak mengulas senyum lagi kepadanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Luhan berkata. Matanya ia bawa fokus pada kertas origami miliknya kembali. Sedang Baekhyun menatap dirinya sesaat.

"Hm?"

"Seperti ini… menghabiskan waktu luang bersama dengan seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai teman, aku tak pernah berpikir ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Lalu diikuti oleh Luhan pula. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Bagaimanapun… terima kasih."

"Luhan…"

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kertas origami setengah jadi miliknya begitu saja di atas permadani dan mulai menyesap susu yang di bawakan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Rasanya pasti membosankan sekali harus menemani orang cacat ini seharian penuh." Suara dentingan gelas pada nakas terdengar pelan. Arah pandangan Luhan ia bawa kepada Baekhyun kembali, menyisakan sebuah senyum tipis dan menatap lama pada pria yang berprofesi sebagai perawat itu.

"Sudah berapa lama ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menjadi perawat pribadiku?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mata tak paham. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak pelan menyahuti pertanyaan pasiennya itu, "Sudah hampir delapan bulan ini."

"Ah, tak terasa sama sekali."

Luhan memperhatikan satu per satu anggota tubuhnya sesaat. Meraba di beberapa tempat dan ia lagi dan lagi tersenyum.

"Kupikir semuanya telah kembali normal, kecuali kakiku yang lumpuh… semuanya telah dapat berfungsi seperti seharusnya. Baekhyun kau sungguh perawat yang sangat baik, aku akan mengatakan ini kepada doktermu… dan seharusnya kau tak hanya di tempatkan di IGD saja, seharusnya memang seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan aneh dan Luhan jelas sekali menangkap hal itu.

Senyuman yang sedari tadi Luhan sunggingkan pada sudut bibirnya perlahan meluntur dan berakhir dengan sebuah ekspresi tak terbaca pada wajahnya. Baekhyun tertengun beberapa saat. Sedikit banyak ekspresi ini mengingatkan ia pada masa lalu, semuanya terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Perasaan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa tak baik.

"Jika aku tetap memaksa kehendak untuk menikah dengan Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu?" Nada bicara Luhan ikut berbeda pula terdengar.

"Apa?"

Luhan mencetak sebuah senyum miring tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Bola matanya bergulir menjauhi wajah Baekhyun. Menjelajahi interior kamar miliknya dan berakhir pada daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka disana. Ada sebuah bayangan yang menutupi. Dan tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Luhan untuk menelaah apa yang ada disana, dirinya cukup tau apa.

Arah pandangannya kembali ia bawa pada Baekhyun. Menatap sejurus pada pria itu dan Luhan pun menghela nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, mencintai Sehun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Bola matanya melebar dan perasaan tak menggenakkan itu semakin mengusai dirinya.

"Luhan…"

"Aku hanya bertanya," Luhan berujar dengan cepat. "Jangan khawatir, aku yang sekarang bahkan harus menggunakan besi rongsokan itu untuk beraktifitas, untuk itu jangan khawatir. Aku takkan melakukan hal buruk apapun padamu."

"Ka-kau—"

Baekhyun meringsut mundur dari duduknya. Matanya yang sipit masih begitu besar karena membelalak kaget atas apa yang Luhan katakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tak tau apakah aku harus tetap membencimu, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah orang yang selalu bersamaku selama delapan bulan ini. Kau bahkan yang membantuku untuk sembuh."

"Luhan apakah kau—" Suara Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Luhan melihat hal itu dengan tertawa. Suaranya tambah terdengar riang kembali dan raut wajahnya pun. Mengatur setiap ekspresi wajah mungkin menjadi begitu mudah bagi pria cantik ini sekarang.

"Aku menakutimu ya? Hei, ayolah… aku hanya bertanya pendapatmu, Sehun dan aku akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi rasanya aneh sekali jika teman _special_ di masa lalu masih ikut andil untuk masa yang akan datang. Jadi aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau masih mencintai Sehun?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun agar dapat mengusai dirinya kembali. Wajah Luhan di tatapi sekali lagi. Lebih dalam seolah dengan begitu ia dapat menggorek apa yang menjadi keingintahuannya. Well, Baekhyun akan mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan terkejutnya terlebih dahulu.

Sekelebat _memory_ menakutkan hingga tragedi yang menjadikan pria angkuh bernama Luhan menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini, pun tak luput dari pemikirannya. Apa yang terjadi sebelum itu. Baekhyun mengingatnya termasuk keputusannya pula.

Yaitu untuk melepas Sehun.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Luhan menerawang sesaat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya—mengerti.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah bersuami. Tak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan lain untuk pria selain suamimu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—"

"Dan Baek, karena kita adalah teman—jika kau sudi menganggap aku sebagai temanmu, bisakah hal ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Maksudku jangan beritau orang lain."

Luhan melirik daun pintu sekali lagi. Bayangan yang ada di balik sana masih terlihat, itu artinya masih ada seseorang yang lain berdiri di balik sana.

"Bagaimanapun pula, menyakitkan rasanya jika Sehun meninggalkanku begitu saja hanya karena ingatanku telah kembali."

**.**

Sehun datang dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah juga satu kotak coklat yang dibungkus oleh pita merah muda untuk Luhan. Pria tampan itu tersenyum terlalu sering hari ini. Entahlah. Pekerjaannya yang melelahkan atau memang karena mood-nya yang tak terlalu baik, membuat ia ingin mencari kesenangan sendiri. Mungkin Luhan dapat membuat ia menjadi sendikit lebih baik.

Setiap tingkah yang menggemaskan itu selalu saja berhasil membuat Sehun menjadi rindu. Ingin bersama dengannya sampai malam menjemput—atau bahkan menghabiskan malam mereka bersama.

Sehun lagi tersenyum membayangkannya.

Langkahnya semakin ia bawa besar-besar untuk mendekati kamar Luhan.

Beberapa untaian kalimat tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya begitu ia sampai pada bibir pintu.

Antara terkejut juga tak percaya, setidaknya dua kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan reaksi dirinya atas apa yang ia dengar.

Namun jauh dari semua itu, ada sebuah perasaan yang kecil sekali titiknya merasuki diri Sehun tiba-tiba. Ada sebuah menyadaran yang ia rasakan. Entahlah, Sehun tak mampu menelaah dengan baik pula. Hanya saja, ketika langkah kakinya mulai ia bawa untuk menjauh dari sana ia mulai berpikir sendiri.

_Luhan hidup dengan penuh kepura-puraan selama ini. Mengubur sedalam apa kebencian yang ia taman dalam lubuknya, mengubur jati diri lama yang telah berkarat dalam sanubarinya dan semua itu ia lakukan hanyalah agar… Sehun dapat menerima dirinya, secara utuh._

Dramatis sekali.

**.**

Baekhyun mendorong pintu utama rumahnya dengan lelah. Malam telah menjemput seperti biasa saat ia kembali ke kediamannya sendiri. Melepas lelah dengan tiap hembusan nafas yang keluarkan secara terus menerus selepas keluar dari taksi. Belum lagi pembicaraannya dengan Luhan sore tadi, uh… semakin berdenyut saja kepalanya ini.

Keadaan rumahnya tamaram seperti biasa. Hanya ada beberapa lampu berkapasitas kecil yang menerangi beberapa sudut ruangan, selebihnya tak ada. Baekhyun melepas sepatunya lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Langkahnya mulai bawa untuk menapaki anak tangga ketika ia sadari ada seseorang yang lain berada di anak tangga kedua itu.

Sosok tinggi pria itu segera membuat Baekhyun tau jika pria itu adalah Chanyeol, suaminya.

"Hai," Chanyeol menyapa. Keadaan rumah yang tamaran tak menghalangi Baekhyun untuk menyadari Chanyeol tengah melempar senyum pula kepadanya.

Baekhyun menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Hai." Balasnya canggung.

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar seiring dengan senyumannya pula.

"Berikan aku sebuah pelukan." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun benar tak paham dengan situasi ini, namun langkahnya tetap ia bawa mendekati anak tangga pertama dan membalut tubuh tinggi pria itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Aroma maskulin yang berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol entah mengapa membuat pikiran Baekhyun menjadi _relax _tiba-tiba. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi menenangkan itu.

"Apa kau selalu pulang larut seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya di pundaknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini kali pertama, aku harus menemui Dr. Han di rumah sakit sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan mengusap punggung sempit suami mungilnya ini. Pelukan mereka ia lepas pertama kali dan saling melempar pandangan mata dalam kurun waktu beberapa saat.

Baekhyun melempar senyum menawannya yang selalu dapat membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada pria mungil itu.

Satu tangan besarnya melingkupi pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap kulit halus itu sesaat. Memanja dengan penuh kasih dan mengusap bibir tipis itu pula. Tubuhnya sedikit ia rendahkan guna menggapai bibir pria itu agar bertautan dengan bibirnya pula.

Ciuman itu pun terjadi.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lambat. Menikmatinya dengan sangat dan Baekhyun pun terlena. Jemari lentik miliknya menapaki rahang tegas milik Chanyeol dan mengusap bagian itu dengan seduktif.

Ciuman basah pun menjadi akhirnya.

Di antara pangutan lidah yang saling mendamba, Chanyeol mengangkat bokong milik Baekhyun dan menahan dengan kedua lengannya, sedang kedua kaki mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dan berakhir di atas ranjang nyaman di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun Chanyeol baringkan dengan penuh perasaan dan pergulatan intim penuh kenikmatan itupun berlangsung hingga hingga jam malam berlalu begitu saja.

**.**

Tarikan nafas yang kepayahan itu perlahan mulai normal kembali. Dada masing-masing tak lagi terlihat bergulung, kecuali keringat yang menebar di sepanjang inci tubuh setidaknya meninggalkan sebuah siratan akan bagaimana penyatuan itu baru saja selesai di akhiri.

Di dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris tertidur jika Chanyeol tak merecokinya dengan kalimat pelan yang memasuki lubang telinga miliknya. Baekhyun urung tertidur dan memilih untuk mendengarkan pernyataan pria itu.

"Tidak untuk siapapun pria yang memiliki ketertarikan lain kepadamu, aku-lah satu-satunya pria yang dapat memilikimu seutuhnya."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu egois. Sangat.

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau pikirkan, tetap di sampingku maka segala yang kau butuhkan akan ku penuhi."

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Pelukannya ia eratkan semakin kuat mendekap tubuh Chanyeol dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya akan mencintaimu… dan akan selalu seperti itu."

**.**

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun tanpa mendapati Baekhyun yang membangunnya seperti biasa. Namun ia tak seorang diri. Ada Sehun di sisi tempat tidurnya. Duduk dalam diam namun sebuah senyum manis tersunggingkan dari bibirnya—menyambut pagi Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dari posisi berbaringnya. Mengamati Sehun dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau disini? Sejak kapan?"

Sehun mengusap beberapa helaian rambut milik Luhan sesaat dan mengecup singkat bibir pria itu.

"Selamat pagi; seharusnya kau menyapaku seperti itu." Sehun tertawa jenaka.

Luhan kebingungan seorang diri dan Sehun tak terlihat berniat menjelaskan situasi macam apa pagi ini.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Memposisikan diri berdiri dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada pria itu.

"Pagi hari adalah waktu yang sempurna untuk memulai terapi berjalanmu."

"Huh?"

"Cepatlah."

Sehun menarik lembut tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Luhan oleng ketika kakinya menapak tanpa rasa di lantai yang dingin, dan Sehun menangkapnya dengan sigap. Tubuh mereka merapat tanpa jarak. Satu kaki Luhan ia bawa menapak di atas punggung kaki miliknya lalu diikuti dengan kaki yang lain pula. Kedua tangannya ia simpan pada pinggang si mungil dan mendekapnya dengan sayang.

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya yang bulat menatap Sehun tak mengerti namun pria itu malah tersenyum tampan di depannya.

Sehun memulai langkah pertama yang mana otomatis membuat kaki Luhan ikut melangkah pula.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih penuh akan tindakan pria itu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tak menangapi pertanyaan Sehun sama sekali.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Kedua lengannya semakin ia eratkan membungkus pinggang Luhan dengan dagu ia jatuhkan pada puncak kepala milik Luhan pula.

Luhan secara tak sadar balas mendekap tubuh Sehun pula dengan kepala ia sandarkan pada dada pria itu. Wajahnya memerah begitu sadar apa yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

"Punggung kakimu pasti sakit." Guman Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sedikit." Jawaban Sehun itu membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Tolong ambilkan tongkatku, sepertinya aku harus terapi seorang diri hari ini." Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Sehun semakin erat lagi mendekapnya.

"Tongkat hanya kau pergunakan saat terapi bersama Baekhyun, tapi saat bersamaku… akulah yang akan menjadi tongkat penyanggamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Luhan semakin memalu.

Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kaki Sehun yang terus melangkah mengitari kamar miliknya itu.

"Seperti ini…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Luhan bertanya.

Suaranya terendam pada dada Sehun namun masih dapat pria itu dengarkan.

"Karena aku suamimu." Jawab Sehun tanpa ragu.

Luhan terkejut. Kepalanya segera ia dongakkan untuk menatap wajah Sehun di atasnya.

"A-apa?"

Sehun balas menatapnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat respon Luhan atas pernyataannya itu.

"Mengapa kau begitu terkejut? Jadi selama ini kau tak menganggapku sebagai suamimu ya?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu—" Luhan gelagapan sendiri. "Suami, itu terdengar aneh karena kita… masih belum menikah." Nada bicaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi kita telah sering bercinta, tidakkah itu di lakukan untuk mereka yang telah menikah saja?"

"Huh?"

"Aishhh," Sehun berdesis kecil. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjitak kening Luhan dengan pelan.

"Kau bilang lulusan Harvard tapi kenapa otakmu dangkal sekali?"

Luhan semakin cemberut mendengarnya. Ia balas memberikan jitakan pada kening Sehun, bahkan jitakannya lebih keras di banding Sehun sendiri.

"Kalimatmu yang membuat aku bingung, mana ada yang seperti itu. Ucapkan janji pernikahan terlebih dulu, baru boleh menganggap satu sama lain telah menikah, menjadi suami atau apalah istilahnya itu."

"Kita sudah melakukannya." Sehun balas menyahuti kalimat Luhan.

Luhan menyergitkan keningnya. Ia semakin menatap tak paham kepada Sehun..

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku tak pernah melontarkan kalimat apapun yang kau sebut sebagai janji pernikahan."

"Kau memang tak mengucapkannya melalui mulutmu—tapi hatimu…"

Luhan tertengun. Mulutnya sontak terkunci. Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan adalah mengerjapkan matanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bodoh—masih tak paham.

"Pengucapan di dalam hati adalah sesuatu yang nyata sayang, mereka tak pernah mengujarkan sesuatu untuk sebuah kebohongan, kemurnian adalah jatinya. Dan pengucapan melalui mulut adalah kebalikannya,"

"…"

"Masih belum mengerti?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun berdecak sekali lalu ia cium bibir Luhan. Menekan dalam belahan bibir mungil milik pria cantik itu dan Luhan semakin termangu saja pada tempatnya.

"Kita tak memerlukan seorang pastur untuk mengikat kita dalam janji pernikahan, hati kita sendiri yang melakukannya. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Sehun…"

"Bagaimanapun pula kita telah menikah, oke."

"Aku masih… tak mengerti."

"Ya ya ya… itu karena otakmu telah berkarat dengan segala pundi-pundi yang tertera pada lembaran kertas di meja kantormu. Well, kapan-kapan aku akan men_service_nya agar lain kali saat kita berbicara, omongan kita dapat menyatu, tidak seperti ini."

"Kau baru saja mengataiku—" Luhan semakin cemberut.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lagi menapak pada lantai. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari tubuh Luhan kembali ia dekap lalu ia hujani bagian samping wajah pria itu dengan kecupan-kecupan manis dengan bibirnya.

Di depannya Luhan un tak lagi berujar apapun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada Sehun sepenuhnya dan seluruh tubuhnya pun.

Kesunyian yang mulai menjemput membuat Sehun beriniatif menggumankan beberapa bait kalimat—antara puisi atau potongan lirik lagu, Luhan tak tau—dari belahan bibirnya. Terdengar begitu pelan namun begitu nyata untuk Luhan tangkap.

Bait pertama Sehun mulai, bersamaan pula dengan terhempas jauhnya ingatan di masa lalu dalam pikirannya seorang diri.

_**Seseorang berjalan di garis akhir**_

_**Entah bagaimana kembali pada titik awal**_

_**Dunia baru, hanya saja aku tak menyadari waktu takkan pernah mutlak**_

_**Hingga akhirnya seseorang yang lain pun datang**_

_**Seseorang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku**_

_**Tak harus berkata, tak harus bertanya**_

_**Maka dengan sendirinya ia akan tau, ia akan mengerti**_

_**Rasanya seperti selamanya**_

_**Aku mencari dan tak banyak waktu yang tertinggal**_

_**Membuat sebuah harapan, kuharap akan ada satu hari terakhir**_

_**Hari esok kita**_

_**Aku bertanya, seberapa banyak waktu yang tertinggal**_

_**Di depan mataku, kupikir masih ada satu hari terakhir**_

_**Untuk memenuhi janji kita**_

_**Faktanya, ada sebuah cerita dongeng**_

_**Seperti dapat memutar waktu kembali**_

_**Ada sebuah mimpi yang dapat pula memberitauku**_

_**Cinta takkan pernah menahan untuk memberikanku sebuah kekuatan**_

_**Karena kenangan… merupakan sebuah keabadian**_

Sehun menarik panjang nafasnya setelah baik terakhir itu ia selesaikan. Ia melirik wajah Luhan dan tersenyum ketika mendapati pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mengusap punggung pria itu lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Mata terpejam dan satu penggalan kalimat lain pun terucap dengan sendirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."—_maafkan aku Luhan._

Penggalan kalimat itu masih Luhan tangkap dan dalam hati ia balas mengungkapkan.

"_Akupun mencintaimu Sehun dan maaf untuk segala awal buruk yang terjadi."_

**.**

Luhan terbaring lama dalam kurun waktu seratus empat puluh dua hari, menjalani perawat selama dua ratus dua puluh dua hari hingga akhirnya ia kembali mampu beraktifitas seperti biasa. Masih di atas kursi roda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia ingin berpergian.

Kurun waktu tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari itu terlewatkan dengan segala hal yang mereka ketahui seorang diri. Ada banyak sekali kebohongan yang coba mereka tutupi, bermaksudkan kepada Luhan saja, namun siapa sangka jika semua itu malah berbalik menusuk diri sendiri.

Karena pada kenyataan Luhan tidak benar-benar melupakan apa yang pernah ia alami sebelum jatuh koma selama kurun waktu seratus empat puluh dua hari itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Karena pada dasarnya Luhan tetap merupakan pribadi yang licik yang selalu sibuk bermain dengan perannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya akan selalu seperti itu.

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

_aigoo… aku gatau ini ff layak apa kagak berpartisipasi dalam event-nya kk Liyya-kuh yang keceh yang kalo nge chat suka gaje :v I know its too bad but I do my best already… hope all of you are enjoying with this fiction :D kalo ada scene yang bikin kalian pusing boleh tinggalin pertanyaan di kotak review, aku akan jawab so please keep login ya~_

Mind to Review?


End file.
